Complications
by fortheloveofgeekery
Summary: Daryl finds a traumatized girl and brings her back to camp. Everyone in the group welcomes her but Shane. (They are still at camp, and the main players in the original group are still alive). Note: this may seem to lack action the first few chapters. That will change, but some things need to be built up first. Reviews welcome, on overall content as well but esp. the writing itself.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Shane didn't care for the new girl.

He let Daryl know this two days after he brought her to camp.

"She will slow us down. I can already tell. She's not a fighter, she's a burden. We have enough of that shit already."

Daryl looked at him with tired eyes. "So you just would have left her? Alone and terrified? Probably would have."

Shane didn't respond.

"Yeah. Thought so.", Daryl said, turning to walk back to the rest of the group.

He didn't know exactly when it happened, but the alienation and bitterness he once felt toward these people had gradually faded into mutual appreciation and respect. Perhaps not so much for their resident hot head, but for the others. He wanted to keep them safe.

It was a cold day. Most of the group was huddled around a fire, talking quietly, enjoying a bit of down time.

The girl was sitting on a rock just outside the circle, as she had joined after everyone had gotten comfortable. She was grateful for all of them, and most of them accepted her without a second thought, but she still wasn't fully comfortable. She was shy to begin with and more than a little scarred by this new, cruel world.

Daryl found her in a nearly empty convenience store. She was cowering behind the counter. Her eyes went wide when they met his. He had his bow drawn, that was part of it, but also because he was the first living person she'd seen in a long time. Her relief didn't last long; as she quickly remembered in these times you fear the living almost as much as you fear the dead.

He put down his weapon and continued to look at her frightened face. She looked pitiful and defeated.

"Are you going to hurt me?" She stared at him.

"No…no. It's okay. …you hurt now?"

She shook her head.

He looked her over more closely. She was filthy, but that was nothing new. She had numerous cuts on her cheeks and arms, and she was shivering. She had long, dark hair and very pale skin, which made the cuts and dirt appear more severe. She couldn't have been more than seventeen.

"Bitten? Someone hurt you?"

She breathed deep and stood up. "No. I…was running in the woods. Got cut up by thorns and branches. There were walkers. I ran as far and as fast as I could, until I found this place. I didn't see them behind me, or any around me. I'm so tired and cold. Figured I'd take my chances in here."

"You have a weapon?", Daryl asked.

"No."

"Family…?"

Her eyes glazed. Her voice quiet and strained, she said "I'm on my own."

Daryl thought for a minute. The sun was going down, it was getting colder. He wondered how long she had been alone but didn't want to bring up anything that would add to her grief.

There wasn't really anything to consider. "I have a group. A camp. You'd be…as safe as it gets."

She looked at him and he could tell she was trying to decide if she should trust him.

"I know…", he said. "I know. But I…we won't hurt you. We stay together. We watch out for each other. You can't make it alone."

She was silent for a minute, then stepped away from the counter. She looked into his face and her eyes welled up with tears. She didn't know what she was getting into, but she knew she'd be zombie bait for sure on her own. When she lost her father and her brother she abandoned any thought of comfort or safety. She was so desperate for it now, wanted it so badly, she felt herself let go and she believed him.

Tears ran down her dirty cheeks. Something heavy fell away inside her, and she allowed herself to be flooded with the feeling of hope. She didn't realize she was doing it, but she wrapped her arms around Daryl and smashed her face into his chest. And she cried.

He took in a breath. He could feel her icy skin through his clothes, and it sent a chill through his body. He felt for the girl, of course he did. Anyone alone in this alien place, especially a defenseless kid. But he wasn't the affectionate type, so he was surprised when he felt his arms around her, even moreso when he held her to him and said "It's okay. You're okay now."

Daryl sat down next to her and handed her an extra blanket. "You warm?", he asked quietly.

Her eyes brightened and she smiled at him with an innocence that made him stifle a sigh, though he didn't really know why. "Yes. Thank you."

He nodded.

They were all quiet for a while, not awkwardly so, just peaceful. Maggie was curled up with Glenn, Sophie and Carl were asleep. Lori sat against Rick, with the rest of them spread out around the fire.

Shane was halfway to his tent when he stopped to face the group. "Maybe we should take Rose shooting tomorrow. Teach her how to defend herself." He didn't look amused, his tone was dry.

Rick looked up. "I don't know if she's ready for that just yet".

"Why not? She's fine." He looked at Rose. "How old are you?"

Daryl felt her tense next to him.

"I'm 23.", she said quietly.

They were all surprised by this. Somehow no one thought to ask her, everyone collectively thought her much younger.

Shane laughed. "Twenty-three. So what's the problem, Rick? She's an adult. She's not injured or sick. She's good."

Rose winced.

Rick was about to reply when Daryl stepped in. "Drop it, Shane. This isn't the time."

"Seems like a good time to me.", he said before making his way to his tent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Daryl woke with a start. He tried to focus, his mind fuzzy with the haze of deep sleep. Screaming. Loud, horrible screaming had brought him back to the waking world.

He grabbed up his bow and ran out of his tent, only a couple of paces in front of Rick and Glenn. He knew it was Rose. Heart pounding, he burst into her tent.

She was alone, in bed. He couldn't really tell if she was conscious or not. He dropped down next to her and put his hands on her arms.

"Rose. Rose! Hey." He shook her gently.

Her eyes flew open and she shot up, gasping. The terror in her eyes when she looked at Daryl was so piercing he had to look away. She broke into sobs.

Daryl looked back and Rick and Glenn, who both looked sympathetic but wary. Daryl knew why-if there were walkers they would've heard her for miles. He turned back to Rose and hugged her close. "Bad dream, you're okay. Shh…I'm here".

Rick and Glenn exchange a peculiar look and returned to their tents.

"Daryl", she cried. "They got Daddy. I can't see it again. Not again…"

Daryl closed his eyes, his emotions puzzling him. He held her to his chest. "I'm sorry…", he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Her sobs shook him, went through him. He felt her breaking and he almost couldn't bear it.

"Rose", he breathed. He didn't know why he said her name. "Rose…" A hand on her back and one cradling her head, he tried to steady her. Stop her from shaking. A few minutes passed and she settled into him, her body limp and exhausted. Frail. Daryl pulled back to look at her and she cried "Please don't leave!", and clung to him.

He winced. "I'm not leaving. I won't leave."

She sniffled and sighed into his chest.

They stayed like that for a long time, until Rose laid down and closed her eyes.

Daryl didn't move for a while. He knew he couldn't leave, but moreover he knew he didn't want to, and this gave him pause. He was confused and worried, as he didn't know exactly what he was feeling or how to help the broken girl...he also began to realize she was a lot more fragile than he originally thought.

Which led him to Shane, and how he didn't bother to come check on her.

With a scowl he laid down next to Rose, who was already asleep, her breathing even and peaceful. Not thinking about it, or perhaps thinking about it too much, he slipped an arm around her and closed his eyes. He turned off his thoughts and moments later he too was asleep.

Rose chose not to open her eyes when she woke the next morning. The first thing she registered was the feeling of warmth. Comforting, dreamy warmth that almost made her swoon. She hadn't felt that comfortable in weeks.

The second thing she noticed was…a profound lack of fear. Her eyes remained closed and she inhaled and sighed, and smiled. And in those moments she didn't care about anything else, all the other details were irrelevant. She just wanted to hold onto that feeling. The absence of fear. The sensation of safety.

She let the joy from it all linger while she put everything else together, as she still chose to keep her eyes closed.

A gentle arm around her hip and quiet, rhythmic breathing.

Daryl. How did he end up…? Oh…that's right. The crippling, soul stealing nightmares.

She sighed inaudibly and instinctively nuzzled her face into his neck. That was when she realized how close they were. She couldn't help it. She swooned.

Wanting to look at him, but not willing to give herself up yet, she keeps her eyes closed and wonders if she should wait and see what he does when he wakes. The idea is tempting, and she is desperate for this feeling of protection to last as long as possible.

When he first found her in the store she was afraid and unsure of him, but by the time they got back to camp that day she felt completely at ease. He was slightly rough around the edges, but he was good to her, and he took her in. Did she mention he was ruggedly beautiful? Strong and swift and capable?

But it was a lot more than that. Her heart and wounds are on her sleeve, but his is hidden. She senses it but it isn't the kind of pain that is decipherable on the surface. She wanted to know his pain and she wanted to diminish it. Her breath caught in her throat at the realization of this, and her new brand of vulnerability made her uneasy. But not enough to pull away from him.

She decided she wanted him to wake up first…between his warm body and her own curiosity, she just couldn't open her eyes. She let her senses sharpen while she waited. She smelled firewood and…coffee? It made everything seem that much more cozy and appealing.

She heard Sophie and Carl laughing outside and let herself slip; she smiled. Somehow even though life had become a nightmare, these people manage to still smile and laugh and relax. They work hard and there is definite tension among some of them, but they stick together. They make it work. How lucky she was to have been found by him…

Could it really be like this all of the time, or did she just happen to catch them on some good days? They were absolutely the most organized and civilized of the groups she encountered so far…the others didn't make it very far. She was always running. She couldn't understand why she had seen so many others die but make it out unscathed herself. And then it hit her-she repeated it again in her mind. She always ran. The people that died, most of them died fighting. So many strangers, her brother, her dad.

Her heart ached.

She decided then that if she was going to go down, it was going to be with them. She'd fight with them, fight for them as much as she'd fight for herself.

Because, she thought, how many more like them could there be at this point? This was as good as it got, these were good people, and Daryl…

Her muscles tensed and she thought of Shane. He was cold and uncaring, but he was right.

She needed to learn how to fight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rose didn't get to experience Daryl's reaction to waking up next to her because she actually fell back asleep. It had been so long since she slept soundly and without fear that it was easy for her to fall into slumber again.

Daryl was getting a few things together to go for a food run with Glenn when Carol approached him. She smiled a quiet, sweet smile, and he returned it genuinely although it was a bit strained.

"We all woke last night. I was on my way to check on her but met Rick on the way and he said you were taking care of it."

Daryl didn't look happy. "Taking care of it."

Daryl wasn't one to care about how people chose their words.

"You like her", Carol said quietly.

He didn't respond. They walked at a slow pace, side by side. Carol's words weren't accusing, they were matter of fact. She knew him well, and he considered her family.

They walked some more, and he said "Shane doesn't want her around. Thinks she's trouble."

"Shane is…everyone knows he's slipping. He's unraveling and he doesn't care for much these days."

Daryl made a face and nodded. "Yeah."

"Don't worry about her while you're gone. We'll look after her. I think Maggie is going to check in on her, and so will I."

"Thanks, Carol."

She smiled. "She's a sweet girl".

Shane was taking stock of their ammunition when Rose found him. She approached him, biting her lip, and tried not to look intimidated. It unsettled her that there was never any warmth in his eyes. She silently walked up and stood beside him.

"Well, well", he said.

She already felt like this was a mistake.

"Where's your bodyguard?"

She sighed. "You want me to be advantageous to your group or not?" She was surprised by the sharpness in her voice, although she said it quietly.

He chuckled. "Should be pulling your weight like everyone else."

"Well, I'm here. Let's go."

He gave her a look she couldn't read and started to walk away. "Stay here".

She fidgeted and contemplated retreating several times while Shane was gone. He was something else, and he didn't like her to boot. But she knew she'd only be adding fuel to the fire if she left now.

When he returned, he held up a rifle to her. She tried to stifle a wince. "A rifle?"

He grinned, and it wasn't friendly. "What were you expecting?"

She shuffled her feet. "I don't care for guns…".

"Is anybody getting this shit? What, you want a bow like your boy?"

She didn't know how to respond. Her boy. She didn't know why it hit her so strongly just then, but she realized how badly she wanted that to be true. Then, thinking further, she realized that yeah, she did want a bow. Not because it was Daryl's weapon, but because it was an effective weapon without being a gun. It was somehow…more authentic. Closer to the earth. Had more integrity. Grace. Skill. Was she talking about Daryl or the weapon? Both, she nodded to herself. Both.

"Well?"

She wanted to show him up. Show him she was capable.

"Fine", she said.

Of course, she was awful with the gun. She was awkward and stiff and could barely hold it. Worse, she was shooting at a tree, and she hated that. She found it ironic and irritating that someone couldn't appreciate _life_ in whatever form in this new, dead world. It made her bitter.

"You're holding it wrong again." Shane sighed and stepped behind her.

His arms went around her as he repositioned her hands. Looked through the barrel with her. His breath was on her neck. It was hard to concentrate. She couldn't be sure but thought she felt him breathe deeply.

"Have company last night?", he inquired into her ear.

The tone of his voice changed and it made her stammer. What exactly was going on?

"I don't see how that's relevant."

"Its not. Not really."

"I was frightened. He stayed with me. I asked him not to go."

"Of course you did."

"I think you're stepping over some lines, here."

"Am I?", he breathed, and dropped his hands to her hips.

She hesitated for a moment too long before shaking him off, and she knew he noticed. She was angry with herself, but moreso with him. Who the hell did he think he was?

"What the fuck is the matter with you?", she said, her small hands balled into quiet fists.

He looked at her hard, then laughed and licked his lips. She glowered at him before dropping the gun and walking away.

Daryl and Glenn's trip had been successful. They got back around sunset. And they didn't just have food, they had drinks. Of the alcoholic variety.

Lori and Rick weren't entirely pleased.

"There isn't enough of it to get trashed", Daryl said. Glenn nodded in agreement. "We can just all have a drink or two."

Rick thought on it. "It has been a long time since any of us had a drink. As long as we're all still alert and functional."

"Thanks, Dad", Daryl said with sarcasm and a hint of playfulness.

The night once again found everyone around the fire. They passed the bottles around. The mood was lighthearted under the light of the flames and glowing moon. The spirits didn't hurt either.

Rose had taken a seat next to Daryl silently. A shy, warm smile spread across her face. He returned it and held out a bottle of bourbon to her. "Don't mind if I do", she said cheerfully.

Flames danced on her pale face. She wore a loose fitting black sweater that hung off her shoulders. It belonged to another one of the girls, but she didn't know who. Her long hair was pulled back by a tie that belonged to someone else as well.

Shane stood up and held a bottle in his hand that he lifted up high. He already had more than intended by the overall group, though they weren't surprised.

"Toast", he said. "To the new girl."

Daryl looked at him, expressionless. It mirrored Shane's own lack of emotion. Rose shifted her weight, uncomfortable.

"To Rose", Maggie said, smiling. She tilted her cup in Rose's direction.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A couple of hours later they had broken down into smaller groups. Carol, Sophie, Lori, Carl, and Rick. Glenn, Maggie, Hershel, and to their surprise, Shane-who was slightly more pleasant than usual in his inebriated state. This was ideal, as long as no one pissed him off this was fantastic. T-Dog and Dale. Andrea and Amy. And Rose and Daryl.

Rose was a giggly, airy drunk, and it didn't take much to get her there. She relished the feeling of being able to let her guard down and her heavy thoughts go. That alone was enough to make her feel dizzy.

Daryl found himself letting his own guard down, if only a bit, under the influence of the alcohol and Rose's pleasant, bright demeanor. He found her innocent, refreshing, and joyful.

Unsure when it happened, they were sitting Indian style with their knees touching.

They talked about random things. Life before the dead refused to stay dead. Mostly happy things, better times. Who they were before everyone was broken. But…weren't we all a little broken to begin with?

"I miss music so much", she said sadly. "But I can still hear it in my head". She stood up on her knees and swayed back and forth dreamily. Daryl watched her, smiling, and broke into laughter when she fell over giggling. "Too much motion for me right now, I reckon."

"You're…", he trailed off.

"I'm…?" She touched a finger to the tip of his nose. "I'm what?"

He hesitated before he replied "…drunk".

"Come now, that really wasn't what you were going to say, was it? I mean, you aren't one to bother stating the obvious." Her words were messy but competent. She cocked her head to one side and blinked at him. When he didn't respond, she ruffled his hair and took another drink.

"I…don't know what to do with you", Daryl said.

"I don't know what that means", she said and shook her head. Another drink.

She felt small drops of moisture on her skin and looked up at the sky. "Rain!" The liquid felt cool against her flushed skin.

The rain quickly picked up, soaking their hair and clothes. They sat in silence for a time, looking at each other and out into the rain.

"C'mon, Rose. Head to the tent?"

She stared at him before giggling "I can't really walk right now. Pretty sure."

Daryl chuckled and stood up, holding out two dripping hands. She took them and he pulled her up. She fumbled from the force and fell into him, then wrapped her arms tightly around him. "Sorry!", she laughed. He held her up easily. He felt so strong, so safe. Her mind swam with emotions.

Lightning lit up the sky and the wind whipped against them.

"Lush", he said playfully, wriggling out from her grip and wrapping one of her arms around his neck. With his help she stumbled back to the tent and collapsed into her bag. He sat down next to her.

"You okay?", he asked.

"Oh, me? I'm fiiiiine."

He nodded and looked toward the door. Instinctually, Rose reached a hand out to him. He took it and she wove her fingers in between his. "Daryl?", she murmured.

He looked at her, uncomfortable. "Yeah?"

"Don't go. Please."

He opened his mouth but no words came out. Her eyes didn't leave his. They were dark, golden brown, and they looked so hopeful and vulnerable.

He let go of her hand and laid down beside her. In her inebriated state, she didn't or couldn't care if she made a fool of herself. Just felt her emotions intensified and somehow freed and needed to express them. She moved against him so their wet bodies were touching. She put an arm around his waist and nuzzled into his neck and breathed him in. Shivering slightly, she pressed against him.

Daryl let out a sigh that she couldn't gauge especially in her state of mind. He reached for a blanket and pulled it over the both of them. He wanted her, but she was broken and fragile and needy and while he couldn't explain or deny his affection for her, he was afraid of what might come of it.

He wanted to touch her, to run his hands over her skin, but instead kissed the top of her head. "Night, Rose", he whispered.

Her small hand gripped his waist gently and she pressed her lips to his neck and let them linger. Not sensually, but lovingly, to the point it was almost heart-breaking. Her innocence astounded him. He closed his eyes.

"Daryl", she breathed, and closed hers too.

They woke to the sound of what Rose could only describe as irritated, sarcastic laughter.

Shane stood at their feet with his arms crossed. He looked down at them with unamused eyes. They were still facing each other, Rose curled up into Daryl. One of his arms was stretched out under his pillow, the other resided on Rose's waist.

"Ain't that sweet", Shane said.

Rose bit her lip and wondered how long he'd been watching them. If she had to guess, it was probably longer than necessary. She also regretted him just coming into the tent without warning. Not bothering to move, she looked to Daryl for his reaction.

"The fuck you doin' just coming in here?", he spat, lifting his head and glaring at Shane. Rose hadn't heard him sound so harsh before, and she was glad for it.

"Hey, man", Shane started, "just came to wake your lazy asses up. We got shit to do."

He nodded at Rose. "That includes you too, princess. Time to get your hands dirty."


	5. Chapter 5

"Time for a supply run, who's up for it?", Rick said.

Daryl stepped up beside Rick, nodding at him. "Who's goin' with me?"

Rick smiled slightly and went to speak, but Rose spoke up first.

"I'll go", she said quietly, looking down. Daryl looked at her questioningly, protectively, and shook his head. "Rose, I-"

All too familiar ill natured chuckling filled her ears. "You think after one failed training session you're fit to go out?"

Daryl raised an eyebrow at Rose, who smiled apologetically at him, though she wasn't sure why. Then her head turned to Shane. "You keep tellin' me you want me to pull my weight, and now you're telling me no?"

Shane looked irritated. "Didn't know you'd be so awful at everything."

"That's enough", Rick sighed. "Shane, there's no need to be so hard on the girl. And thank you, Rose, but I would feel better if you went out after you've had some more practice. Shane and Daryl, why don't you two go? Seems like you two could use some bonding time."

Daryl scowled and Shane stood with his hands on his hips. He looked at Rick. "Yeah. Sure".

As Daryl was walking away from camp, Rose ran up behind him. "What do you want?", he said, annoyed, feeling a presence behind him.

"Oh", Rose stammered, uncomfortable. He turned to face his company, and his expression softened. "Sorry, doll".

She looked at him for a moment. "I..I don't want you to go. I mean, I want to come. If you're going. Don't go."

He smiled and ruffled her hair. "You're so sweet, girl. I'll be fine. I'm the best man for the job and everyone knows it. I'll bring back the things we need and…more importantly, I always come back. I do this shit all the time."

Rose bit her lip. "Okay…".

He held her gaze before winking at her and walking away. "See you soon", he said over his shoulder.

Rose fidgeted under a tree just outside of camp. She could see the others scattered about and it was a completely open area. It was the perfect combination of getting a little space and still being within the safety of the group. When she needed to think or just a place to breathe she came to this tree. Her little piece of beauty in a world that had gone to shit. Proof that life could continue in these times. She would often put her hands on the tree's trunk to feel its solidity and strength.

She wondered how long they had been gone. It couldn't have been very long, yet it seemed like hours already. She huffed and stretched her back against the substantial, reassuring tree. She wanted to go with Daryl so bad, and she wanted to resent Rick for his disapproval but she simply didn't have it in her. Rick was the leader of the group, and he'd accepted her easily and completely from day one.

More practice, she thought, remembering Rick's words in her mind. Well, Shane was no longer an option, that she was sure of. Daryl…had the only bow, which was disappointing because she'd much prefer that over any gun. Rick could teach her, and would be kind, but he looks after the whole group and has the burden of keeping things organized and she didn't have the heart to ask him.

She looked ahead and to the left and saw the small makeshift shed where everyone kept the weapons and ammo that weren't being used. Glenn had lucked out and found a wealth of guns and tools in an abandoned barn house about a week or so before she had arrived.

Curious and determined, she left the tree and headed towards the shed. She pulled the flimsy door aside and peered in.

Cobwebs and guns, lots of guns. Bullets, what she assumed was a hatchet, an ax. A few knives. And…in the corner, an unassuming bow.

Her eyes widened. "Well, no shit", she breathed and stepped towards it. It was a little rusty and looked primitive compared to the one Daryl had, but she didn't care as long as it worked. She smiled and cautiously picked it up, surprised further when she lucked out and there were a few stray arrows underneath it.

She knew nothing about any weapon, period, but she figured it couldn't be too hard to use this thing. Getting good at aiming and being comfortable with it was all she needed to accomplish, and somehow she knew this would be easier for her to do with the bow than with a gun.

She gathered her new found things and a little bit of courage and made her way back to her tree.

She had watched Daryl intently enough to know how to load and hold the bow. Of course it felt completely alien to her and she was clumsy and intimidated, but she wanted it bad enough. It'd be even better if she could become decent on her own than having to have Daryl help her. It would close Shane's mouth and avoid her becoming somewhat of a burden to Daryl.

She looked around for something to aim at. She didn't have many options. Chewing her lip, her eyes fixed on an old fence with rotting wood just behind the tree. It wasn't ideal, but there was nothing but open space behind it so she couldn't hurt anything. She pondered and sighed, realizing she would probably lose her arrows if she didn't hit any of the old wood.

Defeated, she slid down the base of the tree and crossed her legs, setting the weapon down beside her. She kept an eye on her surroundings but was otherwise devoid of thought.

Feeling surprisingly tranquil, she didn't move or say anything to Glenn as he approached her. He instinctively sat down beside her. She liked him a lot. He was light and approachable and accountable and his demeanor was just generally welcoming.

"How's it going?", he said quietly. Rose smiled and said "Oh, yano. It goes." He smiled warmly at her and nodded, then gestured to the bow on the other side of her.

"Wouldn't expect to see you with that". His tone was neutral but genuine. She shrugged. "I suppose not…I just…want to be of help. I kinda hate guns. I want Shane off my back. I want…"

"Daryl?", Glenn said, and laughed. Rose pouted slightly but didn't really take offense. They both went quiet, but the mood was light and comfortable.

"So…", Glenn said after a few minutes. "Where are you going to try to shoot that thing?"

"I've been trying to figure that out…"

He smiled. "I'm no expert with that or any other weapons in generally truthfully, but I at least know of a place you can practice shooting".

Rose's face lit up and she leaned over to hug him. "Can we go now?"

"I don't see why not", he said and smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Daryl returned to find Rose sitting unassumingly in his tent drinking a somewhat stale cup of coffee.

"Hey, kid", he said affectionately, setting his crossbow down in a corner.

She looked up at him adoringly and shyly. "I'm glad you're back…", she replied. "Hey, um…want to come take a walk with me? I know you're probably exhausted, so we can go tomorrow or some other time if you want."

It didn't take him long to consider. "No, its cool. Let's go. Someone will be cooking the dinner I brought back soon, we can sneak out and get back and eat."

Rose smiled thoughtfully. "Though, _I_ should probably be the one preparing dinner…".

"Nah, you can always help tomorrow."

She nodded, unable to pass up the opportunity, and got to her feet. Daryl picked up his bow, and off they went.

As they passed camp, Lori watched them go. "I wonder what those two are up to", she said, smiling to herself.

Shane scowled "I know what she _should_ be up to, and that's cooking".

Lori rolled her eyes "Oh, let them be." With a scoff, Shane walked away, bumping into Glenn as he made his way to his tent.

"Whats his problem?", Glenn asked.

Lori sighed. "I'll give you one guess."

Back in the woods Daryl looked at Rose curiously when he noticed she was walking with purpose and direction. He raised an eyebrow at her as they got further away from camp.

"You been out here by yourself?", he asked, not harshly but concerned.

"Well, no. Wait for it…I want to show you something." She grabbed his hand and he tensed, not expecting the interaction. While he was by far more affectionate with her than anyone else in the group, he was still not used to so much physical contact.

Afraid she'd made him uncomfortable, she let go of his hand and kept walking. For the first time their silence felt awkward, enough so that Daryl didn't say anything about her touch and she didn't say anything else to him until she got where they were going. She kicked herself for being so forward.

She stopped when they came to a massive, decaying tree. It puzzled her that such a grand, tough thing could rot like that. It made her sad, it made her think, and-as Glenn had pointed out-it'd make for perfect practice.

"So, um", she began quietly "you know I want to be able to defend the group and be as useful as I can and go on scouts with you…". She walked to the back of the tree and returned with bow and arrows in hand. "I found this in the shed, and I started fumbling around with it. Did it all day while you were gone. Needed something to focus on." She put decent distance between herself and the tree.

"I mean, its no big accomplishment or anything. Of course its not enough, but…" She loaded the arrow carefully, slightly awkward. She inhaled a breath and took her shot as she exhaled. It hit the soft wood solidly, coming close to the center of the stump. She looked at where it landed, mostly satisfied, and took another shot. The arrow came close to her first one, which was what she was going for. She made a fist and shook her arm out a bit and shrugged. "It's a start, isn't it?"

Daryl hadn't said anything during this and she suddenly felt very small and insecure. She bit her lip and turned around to face him.

She felt her whole body relax when she realized he had a huge grin on his face.

"Well, aren't you just full of surprises?"

She beamed.

The sun was going down and the light that played upon her face hid her flushed cheeks well.

"I want to be useful. I…don't want to be a burden. I know everyone thinks I'm-"

Daryl took a step towards her. "Listen, kid…", his voice trailed off and he looked into her eyes and shook his head. At what he wasn't exactly sure, but it was likely because he couldn't finish his own thought.

Rose's lips were parted just slightly and her breath became shallow. Daryl reached up and placed a gentle hand on the back of her neck and kissed her softly.

She swooned, her hands trembling as they wrapped around his waist. She pressed her lips firmly against his and deepened the kiss. He gasped slightly, moving his hand up into her hair.

Whimpering, Rose pulled away and buried her face in his neck. He could feel her body tremble against his and his arms went up around her and held her tight, instinctively. Her eyes squeezed shut; she wished they could remain suspended in the moment forever. When she compared the feeling of having him against her to the overall dread of what her life had become, it didn't feel real.

It was almost dark. Daryl pressed his mouth to hers once more, then kissed her cheek before whispering "we should head back".

As they retraced their steps, he reached out and took her hand. She squeezed it, grinning, and wove her fingers between his. And they remained like that, walking silently all the way back to camp.

"What's goin' on?", Daryl asked, approaching the group. They all stood together, the kids looked terrified, and everyone on edge.

"Where the hell were you?", Shane demanded.

"Getting' some air", Daryl said dryly. "What's the problem, drama queen?"

Rose looked around for the source of unease and absentmindedly moved closer to Daryl when she saw it; a walker, just a few feet from their clothesline to the right of the camp. It was laid to rest, so to speak, but it didn't make anyone feel much better.

Rose swallowed hard and stared at it, the light of the moon showcasing its grey, decaying flesh. Its grotesque face was also illuminated. Its head was smashed in, bits of brain matter and blood littered the ground.

"S'the first walker we've had in a long time this close to camp", Andrea said. And the group knew all too well when there was one, there were usually more.

"We could've used you and your bow for a silent kill", Shane said bitterly.

"I ain't hear no gunshots", Daryl snapped.

"Rick acted fast. Grabbed up Dale's hammer."

Daryl was getting pissed. "Why all of a sudden is everyone actin' like I'm the only one that can protect ya'll? You send me on hunts all of the time, out of everyone I'm gone the most. This is all bullshit."

"Maybe it wouldn't be such a damn problem if you didn't spend all your time walkin' around here with your lost little puppy following along behind you. Watchin' out for her and to hell with everyone else!" Shane stepped towards Daryl.

Forever the mediator, Rick slid in between the two men and held his hands out. "We're all just a little on edge, that's understandable. We'll ALL be on watch and make sure this was an isolated incident. No one should be without a weapon, period. That was always the case anyway."

Shane glared at Daryl, and then looked to Rose, noticing her bow for the first time. "You've got to be fuckin' me", he said.

"Shane", Rick said evenly. "Enough".

At some point Glenn had moved towards Rose, standing just a few feet from her, on the opposite side from Daryl. No one said anything else, but Shane could feel their eyes burning him. "Yeah, that's right", he spat. "Make me the bad guy. I'll play your game".


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the kind words! I'm hoping to get better at this the more I write. I have a couple ideas in mind for other WD stories as well, but I've decided to finish this one before I tackle anything else. BTW, I have a blog that is about tons of nerdy stuff, but is becoming more and more WD heavy as WD is...one of my favorite things ever. Anyway,check it out if you'd like: . Thanks so much for reading! I'm excited to get to the action heavy part of this story!**

The next few days went by quietly and without incident. Everyone helped out with the work that needed to be done-except Shane, who was MIA more often than not-and no one seemed to mind dividing his portion of work.

Daryl and Rose snuck off a couple of times to practice with the bow. It was going well, better than Rose could have ever imagined, and of course she reveled in the alone time with Daryl.

Rose was also growing closer to Glenn and Maggie. They started playing cards with Rose when Daryl was out hunting to distract her and keep her from worrying. Glenn was already considerably close with Rose, and he was happy to see her and Maggie getting on so well.

Daryl returned one evening to find her and Maggie snuggled up together in front of the fire. Glenn sat a couple of feet away, looking sleepy and peaceful. Daryl grinned and said "Bet you're enjoying this huh, buddy?"

Glenn just laughed and shyly shook his head. "They're pretty cute."

"Damn right", Daryl replied. "Sorry to break up your snugglefest, but I think I'll take her to bed."

They no longer had separate tents, it didn't make sense. They always slept together anyway. It didn't take long for the group to start talking about this, and they weren't subtle about it.

Glenn raised an eyebrow but smiled genuinely. "Do you love her?"

He didn't respond, instead he bent down and scooped her up off the ground. Her legs were draped over his arms and she stirred only slightly and instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mm…Daryl?", she murmured.

"Yeah, kid. S'me."

Glenn watched him carry her off, and then looked over at Maggie who was still asleep. He took Rose's place next to her and kissed her cheek.

Back in their tent, Daryl laid Rose down on a thick cream colored blanket and snuggled up to her. She was fast asleep again and her cheeks were flushed. As he pressed his body against hers he noticed her skin felt unusually hot. He kissed her forehead then held his hand against it. She was definitely running a fever. A feeling of dread washed over him. A simple cold or flu could be seriously problematic in these times.

He stroked her face and said quietly, "I don't know what you're doing to me, girl".

Morning came fast and Rose showed no signs of waking, though she had broken into a cold sweat. She was also breathing shallowly and wheezing. As soon as Daryl woke he went to Rick and let him know they needed medicine.

"Why don't' we have Hershel check her out before we risk a trip like that?"

"Why would we wait for it to get worse? We don't know how long it will take to get something for her.", Daryl countered. He looked so worried, even possibly scared, and Rick saw this.

"What do you have in mind?", Rick asked.

"I'll go by myself if you want, but someone has to take care of her while I'm gone."

"Don't want you going alone." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed softly. "I'll go with you".

Daryl nodded. "Thanks, man."

He wanted to make sure she'd be safe while they were gone, so before he left he asked Carol, Glenn, and Maggie to check on her often. They were all glad to do it. Glenn, T-Dog, and Shane were to be on constant alert to ensure the safety of the group overall.

As Rick and Daryl were heading out, Maggie ran to catch up to them.

"Hey! Wait!"

They turned to face her and she smiled slightly. "I know where the pharmacy is. I mean, I know I've given you a general idea, but…let me go with you. We can go and get back faster."

Rick and Daryl looked at each other.

"Have you talked to Glenn about this?", Rick asked.

"I did…he's okay with it. If he's okay with it, you've got to be too."

Daryl shrugged at Rick and Rick nodded, unsure but accepting the invitation.

Daryl nodded at Maggie in appreciation.

Rose groaned as she came to. Her body ached and it was hard for her to get a breath. It'd been so long since she'd had an issue with her asthma she nearly forgot she had it. She coughed and sat up slowly. "I would get sick during the fucking zombie apocalypse", she mumbled.

The next thing that was brought to her attention was the absence of Daryl, of course. She felt awful and wanted his company so she stood up to go look for him, but the attempt ended abruptly when a wave of nausea rippled through her. She groaned and dropped to her knees before curling up in a fetal position. She whimpered and covered herself up. She felt fine yesterday, hanging out with Glenn and Maggie. Didn't feel sick at all. She wondered if anyone knew she was sick.

"Rose?", a quiet voice coming from the outside of her tent. A man's voice she couldn't quite put her finger on. Too gruff to be Glenn, too soft to be Shane. She knew it wasn't Daryl. Didn't sound like Rick either.

"Come in", she said tentatively.

She didn't move or look up as the entrance was unzipped. The smallest bit of movement made her head spin and her stomach lurch.

She saw black boots in front of her face and a man kneeling down beside her. He cocked his head to one side as their eyes met and said "Hey, Rose. How're you feeling?"

She blinked several times then nearly flinched at the figure.

It was Shane.


	8. Chapter 8

**Soooo excited about the new episode tonight! Will be doing a blogpost on favorite scenes and quotes from season two, and also a couple of rants if anyone is interested. Will let you know when its up. Reviews welcome and thanks for reading, lovelies. Sorry this chapter is shorter than most. More coming soon. **

"Can I get anything for you?"

Rose looked at Shane, confusion apparent on her face. She felt too sick to have any type of guard up and wondered if she should be worried, even wondered if she should call for someone.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, girl", he said as if reading her mind. She thought about the way his voice sounded when he said "girl". Daryl called her that sometimes but when he says it, it sounds altogether different. It made her apprehensive when Shane said it-usually he spat it-but even when he didn't…there was something dishonest about his tone.

Still, she said nothing. Shane held a hand out and felt her cheeks, her forehead. His touch was gentle and it sent her mind reeling. At one point she couldn't rule out that she was imagining the whole thing.

"Uh…um. Some water would be nice." Her voice was soft and weak.

"Okay, Rose. I'll be right back."

It was the first time he'd ever said her name.

Maggie, Daryl, and Rick made it to the pharmacy without incident. They encountered a few walkers on the way and took them down with ease.

The building was wide open, as the door had been removed. They all feared the pharmacy would be completely cleared out by now.

Daryl went behind the counter and grabbed several bottles of random pain killers. Maggie went for the antibiotics, taking whatever they had left-to their surprise the shelves were far from empty. Rick picked up some things that could be of use in any number of situations. Their first aid kit had been nearly non-existent for some time. He was disappointed in himself that it took someone getting sick to restock. How foolish and fatal that could be.

Maggie was throwing Z-Paks in her bag when she sensed something fly past her head. She spun around and gasped. Daryl's arrow had hit its target-a female walker that was particularly gruesome. Its flesh had been ripped away from the corner of her mouth to her ear on the right side of her face. Rotting teeth glistened with blood and tissue. The arrow landed right between her soulless eyes.

Maggie panted slightly and looked to Daryl. "How did I not know it was there?" She asked, shuddering.

"It happens", Daryl replied. "I got your back."

Shane returned as promised with a big cup of water and a cool wash cloth. Rose didn't know how to respond or what to think about Shane's abrupt change in behavior.

She lifted her head and took a long drink from the cup, downing over half of it. The cool water was soothing going down her sore throat.

"Thanks", she said softly, looking at his face for any sign of intent.

He folded the rag and laid it across her forehead. It felt so nice she closed her eyes and sighed. Shane chuckled-not vehemently this time but genuinely, and it made her open her eyes and look at him again.

"Shane, what is this? I mean….we all know you-"  
"Hey, look. I'm sorry. Okay?" He rewet the rag and pressed it to her cheeks, her neck, her collarbone. The gesture felt oddly intimate and his eyes lingered on her delicate skin. She felt her face get hotter and was thankful then for the cover that fever provided her.

She was angry with herself, of course, for having such a reaction to a harsh, uncaring man. She wanted Daryl and she wanted him now, but she wondered about Shane's stability and thought it best she didn't inquire.

"Your skin is so hot…". He replaced the cloth with his hand, pressing it lightly against her chest. She shivered and tried to mask it.

"Probably shouldn't be so close to me", she cautioned. "As you can see, I'm pretty sick."

"You don't want me to touch you?" He looked directly into her eyes and knew he had her right where he wanted her.

She scoffed. "I..I..this isn't…no. You can't just-"

"I can't just...?" He leaned in and kissed her cheek and quickly moved to her neck, trailing his hand down her chest.

Eyes closed, Rose scowled at herself. Her breath caught in her throat. She didn't know what it was…sure Shane was good looking and strong…but he was half the man Daryl was. There was no connection between her and Shane. He didn't have the heart, the selflessness, the humor that Daryl possessed…

Her voice sounded hushed, stuck at first. "Don't…"

His hand found her hip and he moved his lips to hers.

"Stop", she said into his mouth. She put a hand on his chest and pushed.

"Are you serious?" He glared at her.

"I don't understand why you think I wouldn't be, Shane".

He stared at her for a long moment before getting to his feet.

"You've got some nerve, bitch", he spat, and left the tent.

Not soon after his departure, Lori came to check on her, concern on her face.

"I saw Shane leaving the tent. What was that about?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Did anyone else swoon as Daryl ran past the guy that had the crossbow and just swept it up efforlessly? I replayed that part a few times last night. Haha. **

**To anyone that is interested, my blog post is up about season two. . **

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. As always, feedback is appreciated and thank you so much for reading. **

Rose looked up at Lori wearily. "He…brought some water."

Lori raised an eyebrow.

"I know. Pretty uncharacteristic, right?" She attempted a quiet chuckle.

"I'll say…you know, I'm sorry for his behavior. You don't deserve any of it. You're a part of this group just like everyone else."

Rose smiled appreciatively. "Thanks" She noticed Lori looking her over and it made her nervous. She bent down and felt her head.

"I figured you had to be burning up, you're sweating and flushed. They should be back with some medicine for you soon."

"Daryl?"

Lori nodded. "Daryl, Rick, and Maggie went after some things. And before you feel bad, just save it-we needed supplies anyway."

Rose bit her lip and nodded slowly. "How long have they been gone?"

"Not nearly long enough for you to be worrying. You should try to sleep some more until we can get some medicine in you…Hershel is spending some time with Beth and Carl but he says you need to try to sweat it out until then. Let us know if you need us."

_A quiet night, the moon bright and full in the sky. The air is warm and breezy and it tumbles Rose's hair gently about her shoulders. _

_ She sees her brother in the distance, standing in the tall grass. She calls to him but he doesn't respond, his back facing her. Hesitating briefly, she starts towards him. Reaching out an unsteady hand, she places it on his shoulder. "Jake", she whispers. _

_ No response. She swallows hard. _

_ "Jake…?"_

_ She moves in front of him and her mouth falls open in a silent scream._

_ His throat has been ripped out, muscle and sinew remains where skin should be. Rivulets of blood run over his chest almost artfully. His eyes are that awful and familiar milky white. _

Rose awoke with her hands in fists, clutching the sheets. Whimpering, tears running down her face. Her head throbbed and she was so overheated she couldn't stand it. She threw the covers off, curled up, and tried to stifle her crying.

Glenn was passing by her tent and heard her sniffling. He stood outside the tent for a moment before inquiring softly. "Rose?"

She sniffed loudly and wiped at her tears. She knew it was Glenn and she was thankful for it. "Come in"

He sat down next to her. "Are you okay?"

She squeezed her eyes shut. "Another nightmare. My brother…" Her voice cracked.

Glenn put a gentle hand over hers. "Oh, Rose…", he said, not knowing what else to say. To say 'I'm sorry' wouldn't really cover it for this broken girl. 'Course, everyone was damaged and hurting and terrified, but Glenn saw what Daryl did in Rose. Her innocence and fragility was utterly heartbreaking.

He sighed and moved his hand up her arm and then felt her forehead. "You're so hot", he said grimly.

"That's what Shane said", Rose huffed.

Glenn looked at her quizzically.

She considered telling him what happened between her and Shane that afternoon and it didn't take long for her to decide it'd be alright. Glenn was so genuine and kind, she didn't have to worry.

Glenn knitted his eyebrows together and chewed his lip. "Sonofabitch", he breathed.

"There's no need to say anything to anyone about it…it took a couple of times, but when I said no he stopped…Please don't say anything. I can't handle anymore confrontation and discomfort in the group, especially because of me."

"YOU didn't do anything. Don't think for a second that you did."

"I promise, Glenn, if he comes near me again and I'm alone, I will call for someone. I promise. Okay?"

He brushes a strand of sweat-soaked hair from her face. "…okay"

Rose nodded thankfully. They sat quietly for a while, and she noticed it was getting dark outside as the light filtering into the tent diminished.

She looked at Glenn with weary eyes. "Shouldn't they be back by now…?"

He stifled a wince. Yes, they should've been back already.

"It depends", he said carefully. "Maggie knew where she was going, but they may have had to go somewhere else, you know?"

Rose thought Glenn so brave and sweet. Maggie out there and he's still trying to protect Rose and hide his concern.

"You should sleep", he said.

"I can't sleep anymore, I can tell. And I don't want…", her voice trailed off.

Nodding, he said "Understood. I'll be right back."

He returned with a fresh cloth, water, and his guitar. Rose smiled sweetly and for the first time that day Glenn saw some light in her eyes, which made him grin. The boy melted her heart in a platonic but intense way.

She reached her hand out to him and he took it. She squeezed. "Thank you for being so wonderful to me" Her eyes were big and genuine.

"I don't know how anyone could ever be any other way to you", he replied.

He played for her, the music soothing and soft. She swooned, as it was the first music she'd heard in a long time. Glenn was playing for her, but also for himself. He was worried that they were still gone and worried that Rose still had no medicine and the music distracted him, too.

Rose could sense this. She reached out and placed her hand on top of his knee, letting it rest there.

To her surprise, it wasn't long before she could feel the music leading her back to slumber. She fell asleep with an arm draped over Glenn's leg.

Glenn smiled to himself, looking down at her peaceful sleeping face, and continued to play.


	10. Chapter 10

Rick, Daryl, and Maggie had returned a couple of hours later. The camp had waited up for them, everyone worried. Glenn ran to Maggie, Lori to Rick. Everyone wanting to know why they were gone so long.

Daryl looked at Rick, who met eyes with everyone reluctantly. "We might have a problem."

Andrea scoffed. "Of course we do, we're used to it. What's going on?"

"We had to hide out for a while, that's why we were gone longer than expected. There was a herd passing through… we've seen worse, but with it being just the three of us and the amount of ammo we had, we stayed put."

The group was, unexpectedly, silent.

"How's Rose?", Daryl asked.

"Can you go one second without checking on your little girlfriend?" Shane asked angrily. "We obviously have bigger things to worry about."

Daryl bit his tongue and tried to ignore him. They didn't need any more tension.

"She's needs medicine", Glenn said. "She's burning up"

"Quite dehydrated", Hershel added. "What did you find?"

Daryl and Maggie dumped everything they had on the ground, and Hershel began rummaging through it. "I'll get something together for her"

Daryl nodded and put a hand on his shoulder thankfully before walking to their tent.

He saw her and frowned. She was shivering under the blanket. When she saw him she sat up quickly and tried to get to her feet but the rapid movement was too much for her and she fell into him.

"Easy-", Daryl started.

"Are you okay? Is everything okay?" Her voice was weak but panicked.

"I'm fine, baby" He held her tight before helping her back to the ground.

Hot tears ran down her cheeks. "I was so scared. Please, please. I can't lose you." Her arms wrapped around his neck as she sat up again, and she crushed her body to his in her sweet, desperate way.

"Shh…you ain't gonna lose me, girl. You ain't" He cradled the back of her head, and when he pulled his hand away it was damp with sweat.

"Poor girl. I can't tell if you're hot or cold."

She sniffled and chuckled a little. "That makes two of us"

"We've got supplies now. Hershel's gonna get you feelin' better."

"Thank you, Daryl. So much…"

He kissed her forehead and then tilted his head, looking at her sideways. She smiled and raised an eyebrow as he leaned forward and planted a few playful kisses along her collarbone.

She didn't care how sick she was, she believed in that moment she never felt happier. She knew he could feel her beaming. Placing a hand on his heart, she looked into his eyes.

"I want to kiss you, but you'll get sick."

He laughed. "S'why I'm kissin' you elsewhere. Guess its still not the best idea, but whatever."

He laid down next to her and she turned over to avoid breathing all over him. He wrapped an arm around her and she scooted against him.

A few minutes later Hershel came with a cup of water and a small bottle that contained several different pills. He handed them to Daryl and with a small smile said "My own concoction. It'll get the fever down, and the antibiotics there should kill any number of nasties. Should feel better within a couple of days".

Rose lifted her head and looked at him. "Nasties." She smiled. "I like that. Thank you, Hershel".

He winked at her before leaving. Daryl feeds her the pills one by one and then they lay down quietly together.

"I'll take care of you no matter what", Daryl says.

"Where'd that come from, love?"

He affectionately cups her cheek."Listen…we might have to get out of here".

Rose turns over and looks at him. "Why…?"

He explains why it took them so long and that of course they don't know where the walkers will end up. That Rick is talking to the group and getting them ready to flee if need be. Getting all of the important things ready to snatch up and go. And that no one is to do anything alone.

She looked devastated and terrified.

"We'll be fine. Look, if we didn't go out today we wouldn't have known and may have been caught off guard, but now we can prepare."

"I'm a weakness. I am to begin with, but I'm sick…I'm totally useless. You'd lose time-"

Daryl wasn't having it. "Hey, _Shane_, knock that shit off. You're gonna be fine and we're gonna be fine and you don't put us at any disadvantage, got it?"

She looked at him with serious eyes and nodded, but he didn't seem satisfied.

"If it were me, would you leave me behind?", he asked.

Rose looked hurt. "Of course I wouldn't! I don't…I don't ever want you to go off anywhere without me ever again!"

He seemed pleased enough by that response. "Exactly. It's no different for me, kid, so don't insult me."

They smiled at each other.

Raised voices outside interrupted their collective zen. Rose sighed and they listened to the argument. As usual, everyone had a different opinion on the issue at hand. When, if, how they should leave. Wait or just go? What if they go and run into the walkers anyway, when they would have avoided them if they had just stayed put? On and on and back and forth. Daryl and Rose were brought up a few times but it was hard to catch exactly why.

"If we go…I want to stay with you. Please. Always."

Daryl thought on this for some time before he responded. The group looked to him for so much, so he was in harms way quite a bit, but at the same time could anyone protect her the way he could? Have her best interest in mind? He thought of Shane. And even with the rest of the group caring about her…they all have their own family to protect. They'd do what they could, but if it came down to it…

He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Okay. We'll stick together."


	11. Chapter 11

It was decided the next day that part of the group would go scouting for a place to hide out/settle down if they end up having to flee, and just to get a feel for the areas surrounding them in general. Naturally, not everyone agreed on this idea, and there was further debate on _who_ should go.

Seemed most everyone agreed that Rick and Daryl shouldn't go together, because they wanted one of them to stay at camp. When it came to leadership and having the clearest head, those two were it. Rick understood this, and it was decided that Daryl would go.

If they ran into trouble, the person you'd want backing you up would be Shane…Daryl wasn't thrilled about this to say the least but he couldn't argue it either. Glenn was also considered for this, and the reason Shane won out is because he was slightly better with weapons overall.

When Rose opened her mouth to volunteer the majority of the group looked at her as if she were completely insane. Her fever was down and she'd had a few doses of antibiotics, but even healthy she wasn't the right girl for the job.

"I can shoot!", she said defensively. "Well…a little. And I feel fine!"

No one responded, not even Shane, and the expression on his face was unreadable.

She looked helplessly at Daryl. "Tell them", she said quietly. "Tell them I'm going…"

Daryl looked around the group and scratched the back of his head. "We've already discussed this. If I go, she goes."

Their incredulous expressions irritated him. Rick looked conflicted.

"_Who_ already discussed this?", Lori asked.

"Me and Rose. Makes sense because, you know…it involves me and Rose."

"I don't like it", Rick offers.

"I didn't figure anyone would, and that's okay." Rose replied gently.

Daryl couldn't help but smile at her. The others seem to sneak a peek in Shane's direction every so often, looking for him to dispute the idea or complain, or for any sign of emotion at all, but he gave them nothing. Daryl wondered about this himself but knew he didn't have to worry because he would be there with them the whole time.

The fourth and last person to go would be Andrea. Rose didn't much care for this, she wished that Maggie could go but wanted her and Glenn to stick together as much as possible. She knew what it was like to wait and wonder, it was horrible and she wouldn't want that for either one of them.

Shane had taught Andrea to shoot and the two got along fairly well. She hoped they would both keep to themselves a bit, mostly so Shane would be preoccupied and keep his distance from Rose.

The four of them were to leave in the morning.

As Rose was getting some things together, Glenn approached her with a soft and troubled smile. She reached out and ruffled his hair.

"I know you understand, darlin'", she said.

"I do but…you're so…"

"Helpless? Weak? Stupid? Out with it, boy" Her voice was soft and playful.

"No…no", he sighed. "Well, I do wish you've had more practice with your bow…"

"This will give me more practice…hopefully."

"No, not hopefully. Listen, you _are_ somewhat fragile, okay? And it isn't just zombies I'm worried about. Its people, its Shane, its-"

"Nothings gonna happen to me with Daryl there." Her voice was strong and confident.

Glenn looked defeated and it made Rose frown.

"I don't want you worry about me. I'll be okay. I'm…I'm where I'm supposed to be. I'm part of this group, I can't be sheltered forever…there isn't any shelter from this new world anyway. Hell, the camp could be attacked while we're gone, you know? I'll be worried about you too, Glenn."

He thought on this a moment. With a crooked grin, he said "You're pretty good, you know that?"

"Oh, yes". Rose returned the grin and kissed him on the cheek.

Wanting to talk about something more lighthearted, Glenn inquired "So, have you ever been on a bike before?"

"Hm?", Rose replied. It took a minute for it to sink in. Daryl's motorcycle. She laughed at herself and looked at Glenn. She indeed had not ever been on a bike before. In fact, they quite freaked her out.

"Oh, shit", she said.

Glenn shook his head and laughed with her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, lovelies! I just wanted to note that once I'm done with this story I'll be going back and making small changes, pretty much editing for grammar and dialogue that needs touching up, etc. I just don't have the time to do that right now and I like to post stuff when I have it done, so thanks for overlooking some stuff! And thank you so much for taking the time to read this, I appreciate it so much!**

Daryl woke early. He opened his eyes and stared at the roof of the tent before instinctively turning over to feel Rose's forehead. She wasn't warm and she was dry, so this was of some comfort to him.

He looked at her peaceful, sleeping face and sighed, vowing silently that no harm would come to her.

A figure appeared in front of the tent. Wanting to let Rose get a little more sleep, Daryl got to his feet and unzipped the tent. He looked just slightly irritated as he saw Andrea and said "mornin'"

Typical Andrea didn't waste any time getting to her point. "I don't think she should be going with us."

"No one does. What's your point?"

"I know you care about her…everyone does. Why would you put her in harms way like this?"

"Who the hell said I'm doin' that? Way I see it, she's safest when she's with me. She also _feels_ safest when she's with me, so I don't understand why we're havin' this conversation."

"She wants to be with you, Daryl. She's young and she's lost everything and now has something to hold on to. She doesn't care about anything else."

"You ain't changin' my mind. She's safe with me. You think she's gonna be safer here if walkers come through? When Lori's main focus is Carl, Glenn's is Maggie, Carol's, Sophia? I don't think so. And I ain't just assigning' her to someone neither so don't mention T-Dog. We're done here, Andrea. Besides, I can't tell if its you talkin' or Shane, and you know we've gotta problem right there."

Andrea put her hands up, exasperated. "I'm just trying to help".

"Well don't. We don't need it."

Andrea huffed and sauntered off like a scolded child.

Daryl spit at the ground then reclaimed his space in the tent. He laid down again and tried to think of a better alternative but there just wasn't one. They would stick together. It's what she wanted…it's what _he_ wanted. And he truly believed she would be better off with him. He _knew_ it.

When he heard Shane's voice outside he figured it was time to wake Rose. She beamed and stretched like a feline in response to his voice and his lips on her forehead.

"Ain't ever seen no one as sweet as you, kid".

Her apple cheeks blushed and she sleepily pounced him and clung, squeezing him.

He nuzzled her before saying quietly "you ready for today?"

"Oh, yes. Bring it!"

He didn't know how to respond, just held her tight.

The four of them had been hiking for some time, and no one spoke much. Daryl was focusing intently on their surroundings, making sure they didn't endure any surprises, and paying attention to the landscape. Rose was content, her thoughts placid. She was actually enjoying her time just walking in the woods with Daryl. She was sweating a little and felt slightly feverish but decided not to say anything. When they stopped to rest she would take some ibuprofen, no need in slowing them down or whining about not feeling well.

Daryl led the small group and Rose walked the slightest bit behind him. Andrea followed Rose and Shane was just behind Andrea. Rose heard small bits of sporadic conversation between the two of them but couldn't make anything out and wasn't really trying to. The only thing that threatened to damper her mood was recalling how half the group looked at her when she appeared with her crossbow slung over her shoulder. Eyebrows were raised, Andrea scoffed. Shane chuckled for a second before looking around deadpan. Lori gently asked if it would be easier on her to not have to carry the constant weight of the weapon. Rick shot her a look.

Just before she turned to leave, Glenn caught her eye and gave her a reassuring smile and a wink. Instinctively, she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him, quietly saying "love you, brother" into his neck.

"Be careful, sweetie. Watch out for Daryl.", he replied, laughing.

His laughter was comforting to Rose. "It's a tough job but someone has to do it".

Maggie smiled, hearing the exchange, and the two girls hugged.

As Rose walked away, she turned around to the group and waved. "See you later", she said lightly.

They opted to go on foot, which she was secretly thankful for. She didn't mind hiking it, and assumed she wouldn't do well on the bike. She knew it was inevitable but at least now it was something she could deal with…later.

She was brought back to the present when Daryl suddenly halted and put his arm out in front of her. In the distance a lone walker stumbled slowly, moving away from them. The distance was enough that it didn't pick up on their scent.

Daryl motioned for them to continue walking. "Got him", he said.

The group walked further ahead. Just when the walker caught their scent and turned around a bolt went through its forehead. It collapsed instantly with a thump that echoed quietly through the trees.

When they got somewhat closer to it, Rose tapped Daryl on the shoulder and stopped walking. He nodded at her questioningly.

With some hesitation she said "I want to see if I can hit it".

Daryl thought about this for a second. "From here?"

"From here".

She looked at Shane and Andrea. "I'm going to try to hit it. I know its already…dead, but this is for me, and I'd appreciate it if I didn't hear any comments or laughter." The look on her face was serious.

The two of them looked at each other and said nothing.

"Thanks", Rose said dryly before loading her bow. She aimed and hesitated, then aimed again. Scolded herself for thinking about what they would think if she completely missed her target.

"It doesn't matter. Stop being so serious", she said aloud before taking the shot.

She hit it. Right between the legs.

Daryl ruffled her hair. "Sonofabitch better be glad he's dead."

Rose grinned. "I'm just surprised I hit him…"

"That makes two of us", Andrea replied evenly.

"Nah, you've got this", Daryl said, then shot Andrea a look.

"It's a lot different when you're shooting at a _moving_ target. But yeah, nice job."

Daryl and Rose both looked at Shane when he said it. There was no emotion or intent to be seen there, of course.

"Thanks", Rose muttered.

When they came upon the corpse, Daryl and Rose pulled their bolts from it at the same time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ack, another short chapter-but I wrote it and wanted to post it before bed but am too tired to continue so...there you have it. 3**

By the time they stopped to rest they all needed it. Andrea sat down first, followed by Shane who laid down in a patch of sparse grass and propped his head up on a tree root. He crossed his feet and closed his eyes.

Rose sat up against a tree and held her hand out. Daryl caught it fluidly and took a seat next to her.

"What's the plan, boss?", Shane asked with just a touch of sarcasm.

Daryl bit his lip. "We've come a long way out. If we want to make it back to camp tonight we should head back in a couple of hours"

"I think this whole trip was pointless", Shane replied.

"No one forced you to come."

Silence.

Daryl noticed that Rose felt warm against him. He looked to her and was surprised to see her asleep. "That fast, girl?", he said quietly.

"She's a lightweight", Shane said. His tone was neither accusing nor irritated. It was even, factual.

"She's been sick and she's walked for hours. And she didn't complain for a second neither.", Daryl said defensively.

"Got to admit, I was shocked when she hit that walker"

"I think we all were", Andrea added. "Even you, Daryl…"

He didn't respond for a while. "I don't know what y'all want from her. She wants to contribute, she _does_ whenever she can. She's nice to everyone-even when they don't deserve it."

They didn't respond. Daryl sighed and rested his head against the tree. As if she felt his reposition, Rose's head slipped onto his shoulder. He felt her heat.

"Toss me the pack", he said to Andrea.

She picked up the backpack that contained food and medicine and reached it out to Daryl.

He picked up his water bottle and fished around the bag for the ibuprofen.

"What's up?" Shane asked.

"Nothin'. She's just a little warm. Don't wanna take any chances."

"Yeah. She's sweet, ain't she?", Shane said.

Andrea and Daryl both looked at him. He just shrugged in response.

Daryl wrinkled his nose and popped the cap off the small white bottle. He nudged Rose gently and said her name.

"Mm?", she replied, half asleep.

"Time to get up, _girl_", Shane said, louder and rougher than Daryl.

Her eyes shot open suddenly and she pressed back into the tree until she registered Daryl was next to her. "Oh…hey", she said uncomfortably. "I'm fine".

Daryl looked at her slightly confused. "I know", he said. "But you should take these". He held out his hand with three white pills in his palm. She nodded and took the pills.

"Are you okay to go on?", he asked.

"Yes'm. I'm fine. I don't feel bad, really."

He looked in her eyes but could find nothing but adoration. It made him sigh, like it knocked the wind out of him. And he didn't want to be where they were anymore, didn't want Shane and Andrea to be with them. Just wanted her and quiet and darkness.

The only other person he'd ever cared for was Merle…and he certainly didn't deserve his love. Rose was something entirely different…and he'd be lying if he denied being scared and feeling vulnerable.

"Up with ya then, kid". He smiled and nudged her playfully.

Daryl was just about to call it quits when he saw a gray building in the distance. They all seemed to see it at the same time, stopping and lining up together. No one said anything, just continued walking when he did. They got closer and paused again to take in their surroundings. The location of the building was puzzling, and it offered no clues as to what it once was. Tall grass grew around it, it was comprised of cement blocks-which was ideal, and had almost no windows-also ideal. It was remote. All good things.

The exception was the size; it wasn't very big. It could house them all, sure, but would offer little in the way of privacy. But then, you couldn't be picky at the end of the world.

"What is it?", Andrea asked.

"Don't know. Let's go find out.", Daryl said. He felt Rose's hand grab onto the back of his shirt and he turned around to face her.

She was scared and trying her best to hide it.

"Hey", he said gently. "We're fine. You're with _me_ now".

She nodded, believing in him.

They made their way to the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**This might be my favorite chapter yet. I really enjoyed writing it. I find myself at work distracted, thinking about where I want the story to go...I know where it will end, but theres still a good bit of inbetween that I have to hash out.**

**As always, thank you so much for your time and feedback. 3**

Daryl looked back at the group before pushing the door open. Their bows and guns were drawn.

Rose's heart was pounding hard in her chest and she tried to fight a wave a dizziness that washed over her-a combination of fever and fear.

To her relief, the building was unoccupied. In fact, it was completely empty…yet totally unnerving. She could feel her body resisting the situation, the space. She was trying her best not to recoil in grim anticipation.

The four of them stepped inside. Shane threw the door open all the way when he entered. Daylight washed over the interior walls and floor.

That was when the smell hit them. Rose later pondered on this, and asked Daryl if it was the same for him-did the nauseating, nostril-burning scent of blood and tissue flood him when he first walked in or when the contents of the room were revealed? He confirmed the latter.

There was a drain in the center of the cement room. Dried blood and bits of flesh (of walkers or the living, maybe both) littered the floor and collected obscenely over the drain. There were a few pieces of shredded, blood soaked fabric haphazardly strewn about.

Blood splattered the walls in an obvious pattern-large sprays of red that lined up and ran into thin, bold rivulets down to the floor.

They had all seen an unthinkable amount of gore in the last few months, but Rose had been more sheltered, if only in the way that she was always _running_ from it. Don't stop, don't think, just run. Add to that that by nature she was squeamish and easily affected by things and…

Her head spun. Shane reached an arm out to steady her when he saw her sway, but she pushed away from him and stumbled backwards.

Daryl went after her as she floundered towards the door. Her foot caught on the slightly raised entrance and she went down hard, landing on her knees. She managed to keep her arms out long enough to vomit into the grass, then collapsed.

She squeezed her eyes shut. Loud, pitiable sobs shook her.

Daryl's hands were on her and she awkwardly, desperately reached up to him. Scooping her into his lap , he cradled her head to his chest and rocked her. He had no idea where this protective instinct, this comforting nature was coming from, but she drew it out of him like needles.

Shane and Andrea could do nothing but observe-both the wreck that was currently Rose and this mind blowing nurturing side of Daryl.

"Shh…shh…I've got you. We're all safe here." He stroked her hair over and over again and looked up just briefly at the rest of his group.

Finally reacting, Shane squats down next to them and puts a hand on her shoulder. Its awkward with the way Daryl is holding her, and the gesture surprises them both. Daryl watches him closely and Rose nearly flinches.

His words are calm and even, not quite gentle but without motive. "I know you're worked up, but you've got to be…quieter. And we've got to toughen you up."

Daryl's eyes meet Shane's and he allows the statement, knowing his words have validity for once. He simply kisses the top of her head in response. He loved her softness, her genuine sweet vulnerability…but it wasn't for this world, and he had to keep her safe.

Andrea's unassuming observance was slowly turning to irritation as she watched the two men trying to calm Rose. She wasn't special. She hadn't been through anything that the rest of the world hadn't been through. She was younger but that didn't matter. The sun was going down and they needed to move.

"We should get going", she said, pressing her tongue against the roof of her mouth.

Shane looked at her and held his hand up, gesturing-give them a minute.

Andrea rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding me? You too?"

Daryl glared at her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

He felt Rose take a few deep, shaky breaths before pressing her forehead to his briefly. She put her small hands on his shoulders to steady herself and stood up.

Shane noticed the blood first. With lips slightly parted he gestured to her legs. "Well, that ain't good."

She had dark spots on both of her knees where blood had seeped through her jeans.

"Kid…", Daryl breathed.

"I'm okay. I just…I just needed…a minute. Another minute and we can go."

"You can walk all the way back. Like that?", Shane said, pointing.

She gritted her teeth. "I kind of have to.", she said quietly. "I can do it."

Shane and Daryl looked at each other.

"_Great_. Ring the dinner bell." Andrea spat.


	15. Chapter 15

Rose was high.

They'd given her Percocet to help ease the long walk home…and to slow her mind. They debated on this for a while and thought it the best option-they being Daryl and Shane-not realizing how hard it would hit her.

Thankfully her fever seemed to have dissipated again, but she was a lot more hazy than expected. She walked in between the two men, eyes calm but her sore legs sluggish. At the peak of her high they rested because she began to stumble. They fed her a cereal bar and some peanut butter that Carol stuck in her bag. They all ate, quietly, avoiding the issue at hand; Rose was traumatized and they might have to use that place. Cleaning it out would be…challenging but doable to an extent. Of course they'd clean the floor but…

Daryl thought of her nightmares and frowned.

His mind went to Shane. He didn't get his erratic, inconsistent behavior but he let the thought pass. He was glad he was appearing to give a shit at the moment because he had to get Rose home.

Andrea walked some distance behind them and hadn't said anything since they left the building.

They were losing light. Rose tried her best to focus and keep moving-and all things considered she was doing fairly well. When her mind raced she forced herself to dwell on the trees, on being with Daryl and not having to wonder why he was late getting back again. She nodded to herself. She didn't regret coming with them for a second. She hoped he felt the same way.

There was a sizable tree root hidden under dead leaves that Rose tripped on. She tipped forward and Shane and Daryl both grabbed one of her arms and helped her to her feet. The sight was disgusting to Andrea. She wondered if Shane was trying to pull something because his distaste for Rose was so strong she couldn't comprehend what was going on. Andrea was once completely neutral to her but it didn't take long for her to understand where Shane was coming from.

There was a bit of naivety to Rose, but not so much that she didn't wonder the same thing about him. His motive…was he trying to get Daryl's guard down? The thought unsettled her intensely. She thought of the way his hand roughly gripped her hip in the tent and stifled a shudder. She wondered if she should tell Daryl after all. She hated herself for letting Shane touch her at all, it made her sick with regret and shame.

She wanted to rest so badly.

A soft shuffling in the woods made them all turn their heads, everyone ready to shoot except Rose, who knew she'd be an atrocious shot in her current state. She seemed to register the animal first and her voice came out in a rushed whisper when she said "a deer!"

It stepped out from behind a couple of trees and stared at them with large eyes. It was beautiful and alive and so close….she had never seen a deer in person before.

Daryl held his bow steady but lowered it when he noticed Rose was beaming, tears in her eyes. Shane and Daryl looked at each other, then to Rose who waited a long moment before taking a single step towards the deer. She crouched down, wincing as her knees bent, and didn't take her eyes off the animal, who wasn't taking its eyes off of her either. It remained unmoving, and let her take another step towards it.

She slowly made her way closer and closer until the animal was at arms length. She carefully raised her arm and reached out to touch its soft fur. The animal didn't move. The rest of the group stood shocked as the animal continued to allow Rose to pet it. She was grinning and crying silently and wondered if there wasn't some magic left in this world yet…

And then a quiet dread snuck in as she realized they all wanted it dead. She couldn't blame them, of course, as a deer this size could feed the whole camp, but…no. Just no.

Turning around one step at a time, she stood in front of the deer, facing the others.

Whispering, she looked at Daryl. "Please don't shoot it…"

His eyebrows furrowed and a conflicted look appeared on his face. "We've gotta eat, kid…gotta take care of you. This is food for us."

"For the whole camp, not just you two", Andrea added. Her agitated voice made the deer's ears turn and it watched her carefully.

Shane just shook his head, tight lipped.

"I know that…I know. But everything doesn't have to die… its _innocent_" The way she said the word made Daryl wince. "And you never have a hard time hunting…and we're still a ways from camp, how would we get it there?"

He lowered his bow. Andrea's hands went up in the air. "Are you _serious_?!"

Her voice was shrill. The deer took one last look at Rose and bounded off into the woods. Rose watched it flee, its movement purposeful and full of grace.

She placed a hand on Daryl's arm and looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry", she said. "I'm sorry. Thank you."

His eyes were soft when he nodded at her.

Shane looked neutral but it seemed to Rose he had to try a little too hard to come off that way. Andrea glared at Daryl, shaking her head.

"She's right", Daryl said. "Were _you_ gonna drag it all the way home?"

"Maybe we could've if you two weren't coddling _her_ the whole way".

"That's enough, Andrea", Shane said.

"You ain't bein' realistic.", Daryl said. "And we're done here."

"You're fucking kidding me!" She glared at Rose who held her angry gaze with tired but unapologetic eyes.

"I said we're _done_", there was more force in his voice this time.

Rose's voice was surprisingly solid when she said "let's get back to camp."


	16. Chapter 16

**Who's ready for WD?! I'm SO excited about tonight's episode! :D Much love, darlings!**

When they got back to camp they were all exhausted, and the camp was excitable. The same questions were asked several different ways-did they find anything, what happened to Rose, etc. Rose smiled softly and let everyone know she was okay but really needed to lay down. The questions continued and Glenn watched her face as she turned to walk to her tent. Shane and Daryl remained to talk to the group, and Andrea had gone straight to her tent as soon as they returned.

Glenn caught up with Rose quickly-she was hobbling at this point. He stuck her arm around his neck and they walked together. After a few steps, she stopped, threw her arms around him, and just breathed.

He smiled. "Save your emotion for the tent, sweets. I don't know what's going on but I'm assuming it's in your best interest we get out of everyone's view".

Rose was confused by this, but nodded.

They got into the tent. She collapsed into her bag and sighed heavily.

Glenn looked at her legs.

"It isn't as bad as it looks…I mean, they're just cut up. I'm just so sore from all the walking and the cuts hurt and my knee joints got jostled, I guess, but I'm fine."

She told him everything about the place they found and Shane's change of behavior and Andrea…

He didn't say anything for a while. Rose turned on her side to look up at him.

"I don't like it." She knew he meant Shane.

"Andrea has always sided with him, so that isn't surprising… but for it to come out when he changes his tune, I don't know. Unless she's just jealous."

Rose thought about this for a moment.

"Luckily", Glenn continued "no one really takes much she has to say seriously. Still, sorry she's being a bitch".

Smiling slightly, Rose raised an eyebrow at him. "I've never heard you say that word before".

"Eh. When you deserve it, you deserve it".

They fell quiet then, smiling at each other and thinking about a few different things. There was some commotion outside; normal raised voices heard whenever the group was "discussing" something serious. Rose figured she was the one that heard it the most, since she tried never to be involved in arguments. Ironically, she was usually part of the problem at hand no matter how hard she tried to avoid it.

"Such a sweet, gentle girl like you can sure stir up some trouble". Glenn was trying to be lighthearted, smiling at her and nudging her playfully, but he could tell it struck a nerve.

"Shit, I'm sorry, Rose. You know I didn't-"

"Its okay, Glenn." She held out a limp hand and he took it. She squeezed it with what little energy she had left.

Just then Daryl came into the tent.

Glenn started to stand up to move out of his way.

Daryl nodded to him. "You're fine. I'm just beat", he said.

"Understandably…glad you're back safe".

As he was walking out, Daryl called to him.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for looking out for Rose when I'm not around." His tone was genuine.

"Hey, man. No problem. I don't have any plans of stopping, either."

Rose and Daryl both watched him disappear, and then looked at each other.

"You're a mess, kid", he said affectionately.

She looked down, embarrassed and saddened by the conflict she caused.

"I'm sorry I'm weak, Daryl…"

His eyes were serious. "You ain't weak. You think you are, and some of these fucks think you are, but you ain't."

She stared at him, eyes wide. No one had ever said anything like that to her before.

He let the comment sink in, tentatively placing his hands on her hips. He watched her reaction. She gazed at him intently. He unzipped her jeans and she lifted up slightly so he could pull them down. She didn't have the energy to think about it or be shy, and god knows she wanted to be touched, so she just went with it.

He reached her ankles and set her pants off to the side before looking at her knees.

"I'm sorry you got hurt".

"Oh, Daryl. I did it to myself! I was completely safe with you!"

He stared at the ground. "Hershel should clean you up".

"I promise I'm fine. I'm just exhausted. We can do that in the morning. I…just want to be next to you."

He couldn't argue with that. He pulled his shirt over his head and lowered himself next to her in one fluid movement. She looked at his chest and moved closer to him, then traced his collarbone sweetly with her fingertips. He watched at first, then found himself closing his eyes and letting his body relax completely. He never knew kindness like this before. Never trusted anyone, always had his guard up. But there was something about her that naturally obliterated his defenses. He didn't understand it, and he didn't need to.

"Ain't I supposed to be comforting you, girl?", he breathed quietly.

"No", she said solidly. "We comfort each other".

Opening his eyes, he lifted her chin and kissed her. Her eyes fell shut instantly and she cooed into his mouth. Slipping a hand into her hair, he kissed her harder, biting her bottom lip.

He dipped down to remove her shirt and got it halfway up before stopping, tugging it down quickly.

Rose looked at him confused and paranoid, and saw him looking up, outside.

She tried to rise up but he pushed her flat to the ground and covered her mouth.


	17. Chapter 17

He knew it was a walker by its clumsy gait. Fumbling for his bow and loading it with expert speed, he slid the tent's zipper down enough to get the bow out, aimed, and put the walker to rest.

Rose sat up, panting. He reached for her hand. "We stay together, right?"

She nodded and took his hand without hesitation. He pulled her up and gestured for her to stay behind him, assessing the situation outside before they ventured out of the tent.

There was another walker coming up the hill. Daryl took it out quickly. His bow was still raised when Rick emerged from his tent. Hand on his gun, he sprinted towards Daryl and Rose.

"How many did you take out?" he whispered.

"Two. There were just two."

"Lets make a run around camp. We'll meet back here…and go from there."

Rick took off in the opposite direction. Rose and Daryl continued on their path and made their way to the outskirts of camp. They scanned the forest floor before moving on to the highest point on the hill. There were no walkers below and none visible in the woods either.

They met back with Rick, who had the same good luck.

Rose was visibly on edge. The fire pit was almost directly in the middle of camp, and they decided to sit down for a while and keep an eye on everything. This was also ideal because Rick had wanted a chance to talk to the both of them.

Daryl sat down and pulled Rose into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. Rick's expression softened and he smiled gently.

"So, this building…" he started carefully. "I'm going to talk to the rest of the group, but it seems with all this walker activity it might be best if we make the move…"

Rose winced and tried to shake the feeling of dread that washed over her. Her frown changed to a look of determination and she nodded at Rick.

"We'll try to clean it out as best we can. I know you…I'm sorry you had to see that. And I'm sorry that sometimes certain people around here give you a hard time."

She shook her head. "None of that is your fault. Don't apologize. I'm thankful for you, and most of the group. Thank you for welcoming me."

"You're a sweet girl. At least I don't have to worry about you _too_ much. You're in good hands with Daryl."

She squeezed Daryl's hands in her lap. "I know. As long as I can be with him, I'll be fine."

He nodded confidently and looked to Daryl. "How do you feel about keeping watch out here with me tonight? I don't want to wake the whole camp and have everyone on edge."

"Yeah." Daryl said. "You got it."

"I can get T-Dog if you want", Rick offered. "You guys should rest. Didn't take me long to forget you were gone and on your feet all day. And you, Rose…"

"I can sleep just fine out here", she replied.

"I'm good", Daryl concurred.

Rose laid down in his lap, resting her head against his thigh. She nuzzled him, then felt her cheeks flush at Rick's presence. But it was only natural for her to be as close to Daryl as possible at any given time.

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep lying against him. And a couple of hours before dawn, Daryl had succumbed as well. He was bent forward, resting his arms and head on the curve of her hip.

Rick remained awake, watching them occasionally but mostly just looking around camp. He wondered the best way to go about this whole thing, how to best keep the ones he cared about safe.

That morning it was decided that they would make the move.

After much debate, the plan was that Daryl, Rose, and Shane would stay behind with Carl and Sophia-Andrea was given this option but said she'd much rather help clean up. She looked towards Rose when she said "I don't need a break just because of a little gore".

It was Maggie that snapped at her, then, telling her to back off and give Rose a break. "You ever think possibly she's had it a little rougher than you have?"

"Oh, of course. Lets all pity her."

"Jesus, Andrea. Enough.", Rick said, exasperated.

The rest of them would take two cars and go to the site. Try their best to clean it up with what few supplies they had. They'd be back by the end of the day, and while they were gone, the ones staying behind would hang out in the Winnebago. They deserved the rest.

The group left early, and the kids-and Rose-gladly retreated to the RV with Daryl and Shane. It was slightly surprising when Shane offered to go up and keep watch first.

Sophia caught sight of a deck of Uno cards and brought it to Rose, who smiled and patted the seat next to her. Daryl and Carl joined them.

Daryl smiled fondly at Rose while they played, both of them thinking that this was the most normal they've felt in months.

Rose never wanted kids, not because she didn't like them, but because she didn't feel that was her calling in life. Still, she found herself wondering what life could be like if…things were normal. If her and Daryl had a couple of kids. Then again, she wouldn't have met him if it weren't for the way things were, so…

"Uno!" Sophia exclaimed. The first round was a short one, no one had anything to stop her from going out.

Rose yawned. "I might sit the next one out, darlings. I'd love to catch a bit of extra sleep."

"You've earned it" Daryl said softly.

"Will you play with us again?" Carl asked him.

"Sure thing."

Rose moved to the bed that was directly behind the table. She felt cozy and homey and warm and content. Their giggles and light conversation lulled her to sleep.

"I think she's pretty" Carl said.

"Rose?" Daryl replied.

"Uh huh. You think she's pretty, don't you?"

Daryl laid down a card. "I do."

"Shane thinks so, too." He drew a card and slapped it down. "Ha! Draw four, Sophia!"

Daryl looked at Carl. "Really? What else did he say?"

"Nothing, really. Just that she's pretty and needs someone to take care of her…I think you take care of her!"

He chewed the inside of his cheek. "I do. And ain't nothin' gonna change that."

"Dad said that. Dad said you love Rose the way he loves Mom."

Daryl got quiet for a minute, and smiled to himself.

"You sure know how to get the dirt, kid", he said, laughing.


	18. Chapter 18

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. As always, thank you for your time, and your reviews. It makes me so happy to know someone is enjoying my writing. I know this chapter is fairly short (even shorter than usual) but I wanted this content all together and uninterrupted. So here you go, and hope you enjoy.**

Rose opened her eyes only to close them again. She rubbed at them sleepily and yawned. Laying there for a while, she fought the urge to fall back into slumber.

Shane was watching her. She didn't realize until she'd propped herself up on her elbows in bed.

"Where's Daryl?" she demanded. "Where're the kids?"

"He's up on the roof-we just swapped out. The kids are in the back napping. Its okay."

Rose sat up, covers falling to her lap. "He isn't supposed to leave me." She bit her lip, realizing that wasn't the best thing to say.

"He wanted to let you sleep...I wanted to _watch_ you sleep. It worked out."

She swallowed hard. "Shane…"

He held up a hand. "Just hear me out. Listen…" He put his head in his hands for a brief moment, then ran his hands nervously through his hair. "I _did_ resent you at first. I was mad that Daryl would bring that burden on us and you…_are_ a mess. Fucking _Daryl_ of all people should've seen it my way. What did he care about some lost stranger?" He was bouncing his legs, pausing in between sentences. Truly reaching for what to say.

Rose was silent and let him continue.

"I don't know what you're doing to me, or how it happened. I don't…" His eyes darkened and he stared at her. "I would take care of you, you know. I can be everything he is to you."

She had to stop him, then. "You don't want me, Shane. You-"

"I think I know what I want." He was growling.

"You _don't_. I'm _sorry_ that you think you feel this way. I don't want you to hurt. But it won't take long for you to realize-"

"Realize what, Rose? That for some bizarre reason I want to protect you, you beautiful, _broken_ _fucking thing_…" His voice was strained but raising and she gestured for him to calm down. He lowered his voice but there was still a fragile franticness in it that made her wince.

"When I think about my hands on your skin, I tremble. When I think about Daryl touching you I get so fucking _angry_…"

She couldn't let this go on. "I know about you and Lori".

He cocked his head and ran his tongue over his bottom lip. "What?"

"She told me. That you had the same feelings for her. And I'm _glad_ she told me. That means that it isn't really me, Shane. And you'll get over it. You're just lonely. And I'm sorry you're lonely, but you aren't alone. If you could just soften just a bit…you have friends here. I'm sorry, Shane." She lowered her head in shame before lifting it back up and looking into his eyes. "And I should not have let you touch me. At all, ever, period. I'm sorry. But I also know that you're a fucking _wolf_-and you know it- and you preyed on my vulnerability." She sighed heavily. "I'm _sorry_. But it won't take long for this to pass."

"You just need to give me a _chance_."

She knew it, then, that he wasn't taking in a single word she was saying. He wasn't stable and there was nothing she could do to make him think rationally, but she had given it her best, most genuine shot. Now she doubted if she should've let the conversation take place at all.

She let herself fall back into the bed, then propped back up again. "Shane, if you care about me, you'll let me rest. I _do_ care about you, you know. _Because_ I care about you, I'm letting you know that I am with Daryl, and I love him and that _won't_ change. In a couple of weeks you won't care. Come back to the group. Be the Shane that belongs here. Do that, and you won't be so damn lonely anymore."

He didn't respond, just looked at her with heavy eyes and tight lips.

Her expression was soft as she turned over, away from him and pulled the covers up to her chest. She didn't know anymore what she was supposed to do or not do, didn't know how to handle…anything. She could only be herself. Truthful. Kind whenever possible. Fragile.

And more than a little naïve.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hiya! This chapter was kind of difficult to write and I'm not sure why. Maybe I'm having some difficulty getting from one point in the story to another or something. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Feedback pushes me to keep going and get better. **

**Happy Walking Dead Sunday! Can't wait for the new episode...its supposed to be really good (as if they all aren't). 3**

By the time Daryl came down from the roof Rose had fallen asleep again. Shane sat at the table, staring into nothing.

Daryl nodded at him. "What's goin' on?"

He continued to stare blankly. "Nothin'. Nothin' at all. Think I'm gonna get some air. I'll, uh… keep watch."

Daryl watched him leave. Shane avoided eye contact and closed the door behind him loudly. He looked to Rose and was surprised that she didn't stir.

Carl and Sophia were also still asleep.

The bed wasn't that big but Rose was pressed snuggly against the wall and there was plenty of room for him.

He knew that having actual walls made her feel safer. She probably backed up against it when she first laid down. The thought of them getting to sleep in a building for a while made him smile because she would sleep easier…hopefully it would be cleaned up enough for that to be the case, anyway.

Daryl brushed a piece of hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. He'd never seen anyone look so innocent and peaceful when they slept. Delicate, her pale skin like porcelain.

He understood, then, how Glenn felt. How Rick and Lori felt. He wanted to protect everyone in their group, but realized that Rose would always come first. There wasn't any blame or fault in that, its just the way it was.

The next night found them at their new location. The group was largely quiet but worked together to get packed up and get to the site without any incidents…or arguments.

Most of them opted to set up their tents in the space for privacy, including Lori and Rick who placed their tent over the drain in an effort to help Rose feel more comfortable. They'd done a good job cleaning the place, but there were stains of course, and the drain wasn't going anywhere.

Rose was incredibly thankful and made a point of thanking everyone involved individually-even Andrea, who sarcastically responded "Oh, of course. This was all for you".

Biting her lip, Rose walked away without saying anything more.

Maggie couldn't hear the conversation but she watched the exchange anyway. She approached Rose and put an arm around her shoulder.

"I told Rick the next time you and Daryl go on a run, I'm going too. You shouldn't have to put up with her when she's being such a bitch, and frankly, I don't trust her."

Rose smiled softly at Maggie and kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

"No thanks needed, sister. …Beth actually wanted to help, too, but she's…_I'm_ not ready for that. Both."

Rose nodded understandingly.

"Walk with me", Maggie said.

They went to the tent Maggie and Glenn shared. There was a black duffle bag heaped in the corner. She sifted through it carefully, found what she needed and presented it to Rose.

It was a small axe. It looked brutally sharp and easy to handle.

"You should carry this with you all the time." She said.

Rose smiled warmly. "Thanks…really. Now if I miss with my bow I'll still have a chance". She laughed.

"Well, Daryl will always be there, but…me and Glenn want you to have this."

"Where is Glenn?"

"He's outside with Daryl and Shane"

That made Rose a little sick to her stomach. "Oh…"

"Yeah. Shane is being…strange. Which is normal for him I guess, but he's seems like he's trying to loosen up. Attempting to be friendly."

"Strange, indeed." Rose said quietly. "Well..I'm going to go show Daryl my new weapon and thank Glenn. Thanks so much, Mags!"

She found Glenn and gave him a big hug.

"You're welcome, sweets", Glenn said.

"What cha got there, kid?" Daryl asked.

She handed it over. He swung with it and tossed it about a couple of times. "Its really light. Perfect for her. Thanks, man" He patted Glenn's shoulder.

She then got a short lecture from Shane about not hesitating and really throwing her weight into her swings. She watched his face carefully.

"Got it. Thanks"

It worried Daryl that she'd never killed a walker. He was afraid she'd hesitate or freeze up. Panic.

Rose saw it in his face. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't worried about the same thing…but when she thought about what she could lose if she fucked up like that, it eased her mind a little. She was determined to keep herself and the group safe. She could do it.

"I think we should give her a little…practice", Shane suggested.

Daryl and Glenn raised an eyebrow. She waited for whatever he was about to hit her with.

"I say tomorrow we go out looking for some walkers. All we need is one. The three of us will have her back, but we'll let her take it out"

Rose looked weary and swallowed hard.

Glenn and Daryl looked at each other.

"I don't think we should seek out walkers. One will show up eventually." Glenn replied.

"But she'd be caught off guard. It'd be more dangerous. I think she should get her first kill out of the way so she can protect herself."

Daryl thought about this for a long time.

"I'll do it" Rose blurted out. "I always dread it. I always wonder if I'll fumble. I'll do it."

Daryl sighed. "We stick together. I ain't about to tell you you can't do somethin' so I guess its happening."

Glenn shifted uncomfortably. "Fine. I've got your back, Rose."

"We all do", Shane said with a serious expression.


	20. Chapter 20

That night, Daryl let Rose know his anxiety about the whole proposition.

She kissed his cheek. "I'm not thrilled either, love…but I'm doing it for us. I don't want to be such a burden to y-"

"You _ain't_ a burden. You-"

"Okay, I don't want you to worry about me so much…and, though its unlikely, I want to be able to protect you if need be. Me and you, Daryl. Period. And you'll be right there with me. We both know you won't let anything happen to me."

They were whispering in the tent. It seemed like everyone else was sleeping, until they heard soft moans and heavy breaths.

The two looked at each other. Rose winced and stuck her tongue out, turning her head in distaste. Daryl grinned. "You are so adorable".

The moans grew louder. Daryl sighed. "Seriously, guys?"

"The kids are sleeping, but they're still _here_. " Rose was irritated.

They knew it was Shane. The only girl that would make any sense at all would be Andrea.

"Well, good for him", Rose said. "Maybe that's why he's being easier to deal with." She knew he'd move on to the next girl after their talk. She mentally patted herself on the back for the whole thing. Andrea was a bitch, he was cranky and unstable-they deserved each other. They obviously both lacked tack…

Daryl had a peculiar look on his face.

"What is it, you?" she said playfully.

"Oh, I just wish we had more privacy is all."

She buried her face in his neck shyly. "So do I…" Her breath was warm against his skin.

The morning brought questions and concerns for the four of them. Daryl let Shane take the brunt of it, being it was his idea. No one was very happy about it.

Maggie immediately stood up. "I'm going."

Hershel shook his head. "There's no reason for you to be put in harms way. The three of them have Rose covered."

"I'm sorry, Daddy." She replied. "I'm going. I can handle myself. I'll be careful."

"We're taking a car. We shouldn't be gone long. We see one walker, we stop, we take it down…_she_ takes it down. We're done." Shane said.

Shane drives and Glenn sits up front with him. Rose is in the back between Daryl and Maggie. She is her usual affectionate self, head resting on his shoulder and her hand on Maggie's knee.

They were on the road for maybe ten minutes when they saw the first walker, but it was stumbling amongst a few abandoned cars. Didn't make for a very cautious shot at what they were trying to do.

They drove on. Rose noticed that Shane would look back at her through the mirror every now and then. Daryl noticed, too.

They pass a field of tall, dead grass. Maggie sees it first, a single walker making its way towards the street.

"Okay" Rose said quietly. "Lets get this over with."

"You know you don't have to do this." Daryl said, squeezing her thigh gently.

"I know. I want to." She looked up at his soft blue eyes. "Don't worry. I don't have anything to prove to anyone but myself".

At this, Daryl nodded.

Shane parked the car. They all got out together. Daryl followed closest behind Rose. Glenn didn't trust Shane at all and kept an eye on him.

Rose pulled out her ax and breathed deep. Panic threatened to overwhelm her when the walker caught her scent and came towards her. She looked back at Daryl for just a second and it scared him.

"Don't look at me, look in front of you! You've got this!"

The small group was surrounding her now, each of them thinking it might be time to take the walker out. Rose seemed to be caving.

Just then she closed the distance between her and the hungry monster. It was an awkward, sudden move. Daryl had his bow raised and was just about to shoot when Rose put an arm out and pushed the walker who stumbled back a few steps.

"What the hell is she doing?" Glenn said.

"Give her a second!" Shane said through gritted teeth.

The walker retraced his first step, mouth wide in a ghastly snarl as Rose raised the ax and brought it down hard on its head. She could feel the head split, could hear the sickening sound of her weapon slicing through its flesh. She turned away and the walker crumbled to the ground with a clumsy thud.

Breathing hard, she wiped her forehead with the back of her shaking hand. They all watch her, and their eyes go wide when she kneels next to the dead and brings her ax down on it again. And again. Gray matter, blood flying like liquid confetti. Again, she smashed into it.

She rose up to do it a fifth time and Daryl caught the handle of the ax and took it out of her hand. "Rose…?"

Tears ran down her face and she forced herself to look at the horrific mess she'd made. She had blood on her clothes and face, her hair.

Maggie placed a hand on her shoulder. She stared out into the field.

Daryl placed his hands under her arms and pulled her to a standing position. The look on her face alarmed him.

"Rose…hey…its okay."

Tears still flooded her eyes and her mouth was open slightly. She looked at Daryl and stumbled into him. "I just wanted to…I need to get used to that feeling. The feels. The sounds. The blood…" Her voice was soft, weak, fragile.

He pulled her into a tight hug. "Well, you did it…and its over. You passed your own test."

Maggie and Glenn looked at each other.

"Hell yeah, you did it! Shit!" Shane held his hand up in front of Rose.

She looked at him blankly and slowly, mechanically raised her hand. He slapped it hard, excitedly. "I _knew_ this would be good for her!"

"I think she's in a bit of a shocked state", Maggie said, looking hard at Shane.

Daryl kissed the top of her head. "Lets get you home." Then, " I wouldn't pat myself on the back yet, Shane. She look okay to you?"

Shane didn't reply, just looked pleased with himself.

On the way back, Rose fell over into Daryl's lap without saying a word. She wrapped her arms lithely around one of his legs and he stroked her hair rhythmically.

He could feel her trembling against him, even when she fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Rose was dreaming again.

The cloudless sky was the color of sea foam. Below was an ocean, placid and balmy blue. Roses bobbed and dipped tranquilly on the surface of the water. Roses of all colors-brilliant reds and pinks, the most vivid purples and greens. Albatross flew in groups across the sky. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

_Almost too majestic to be real_, she thought.

That was all it took. The sky was the first thing to change, clouding up and dulling to a deep gray. Black clouds. The sea became violent, seemed to drown all the flowers at once. Water turned red and was congested with bodies of the dead. Some floating, limp and lifeless. Some reaching, hungry, pushing each other's heads under water to get to unseen flesh.

A gentle voice in her ear. Female. "Rose. Rose, wake up." Small hands on her shoulders. A careful shake.

Her eyes opened slowly, her breathing heavy. Tears ran down her cheeks but she was silent. She followed the girl's arm up to her face and was surprised to see Beth. The sight of her relieved Rose at first, but then made her tense.

"Where's Daryl? Are we okay?"

Beth's quiet voice answered. "Everything is fine. He stepped out to get some air, he'll be right back. I was sitting up, unable to sleep. He asked me to watch you in case you…well, for a few reasons."

Rose understood. Her nightmares, freak outs. Hell, her-for lack of a better word-enemies.

She sat up and hugged Beth, then sat back and admired her features.

The only thing the two girls had in common physically was their alabaster skin. Beth's hair was sunshine blonde to her raven black. Her eyes sky blue to Rose's deep amber.

Rose thought of Beth as a stable, more capable version of herself. She was quiet and kind and emotionally sound…as much as one could be. Rose was told she had a breakdown some months ago and attempted suicide, but the Beth she knew wouldn't allow her to picture that.

"I've heard you sing a couple of times. Your voice is so soothing." Rose said.

"Oh…thank you." Her voice was slightly bashful.

"I love to sing, too. I…haven't really done it in a long time."

"Well, you should jump in sometime." Beth smiled genuinely.

"Maybe I will, if I'm feeling brave someday."

Daryl entered the tent and smiled when he found the two girls smiling at each other.

"Hey there, kid". And then to Beth "Thank you for sitting with her."

She nodded and stood up. "She's good people."

"That she is." He paused for a moment. "You know, if you can't sleep you can hang out with us for a while."

Rose nodded. "Absolutely."

"Oh, thank you. But I feel like maybe I can actually fall asleep now."

When she left, Rose moved close to Daryl. "Thank you for having someone here in case…yeah. I had another nightmare."

He hugged her tight. "Dammit, I'm sorry. I figured you might, especially after today."

Her eyes were sincere. "I'm not sorry I did it. I had to. I had to know I'm capable, even if it throws my stability off for a while or gives me awful nightmares. I mean, this isn't easy for _anyone_, you know? I'm part of this group. I'll _protect_ this group like everyone else."

Daryl didn't know what to say. He was overwhelmed with emotion for the girl. He pulled her to him, cradling her head and holding her to his chest. He kissed the top of her head a couple of times. Then her cheeks, then her lips.

Nuzzling her playfully, he said "You know, you have absolutely amazin' lips. Full and soft and you got that natural pout thing goin' on or somethin'…"

She laughed and kissed him, letting all of her thoughts and fears fall away.

Rose was still sleeping when Daryl woke up and he was glad, wanted her to get more sleep. He sat up and repositioned the blankets so she was completely covered up. One thing about the concrete floors-they were cold and they were much harder than sleeping on the ground outside. There was a dull ache over his entire back and he knew she'd be hurting too-and probably everyone else. He figured they should go on a run for things that would help them adapt to this.

He got up and opened the door, letting as little light in as possible. Seemed like most of the group was up except for Sophia and Carl.

Shane and Carol were cleaning fish. Maggie and Beth were doing laundry. He took a seat next to Carol and grabbed a fish.

"She should be out here helping. She doesn't get a free pass to sleep all day because she had a bad day yesterday." Andrea said.

"I know it gets…irritating, but you have to consider some things-" Lori was cut off.

Some people didn't notice Daryl's appearance.

He stood up. "I'm sure as hell sick to death of hearing you people badmouth her. You have no idea how much she wants to be part of this group. She's even gracious when you assholes treat her like shit-and you know who I'm talkin' to. Next time _any_ of you have a problem with her for _any_ reason, you'd better come tell it to me. No more giving her grief or fucking talkin' behind her back. Any questions?"


	22. Chapter 22

When Rose got up a little later she saw the cleaned fish and gathered them immediately. She cooked lunch, not saying a word to anyone and without anyone asking her to. She seemed glad to do it, her demeanor peaceful.

Daryl came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck and she shuddered blissfully.

"I get so sick of them being so affect-"

Shane nudged her, clearly agitated.

"Oh, screw off." She said

Neither Daryl or Rose noticed the exchange.

Most of the group thanked Rose for lunch and she responded "Anytime, friends."

Glenn and Rick couldn't help but smile at her.

Later in the afternoon, Daryl, Rose, Maggie, Glenn, and Beth played some more Uno with Carl and Sophia. Carl seemed to not enjoy it quite as much as Sophia but he was happy to do it because it made her happy. A few rounds in Carol joined as well.

Shane was lounged out against a tree watching them play. He was mindlessly chewing on a piece of grass.

The group as a whole preferred to be outside during the day. The air was fresh and crisp this time of year and on most days it wasn't uncomfortably cold.

Daryl had mentioned going out to get some more supplies and blankets, pillows. Anything to make their space more homey and comfortable. Of course Rose was down, Shane said he'd go, and once again Maggie offered to head out. It hadn't been officially decided when they'd go yet.

Rose excused herself for a bathroom break and headed to the RV.

She washed her hands and splashed some water on her face before looking at herself in the mirror. Same as she'd always been, but the look in her eyes was just slightly different. They look somehow steadier, more focused. She looked at herself for a while, and tried to envision a stronger, sturdier version of herself.

As she stepped out of the RV, which was parked against the side of the building she heard the crunch of dry grass to her right.

She didn't move and continued to listen. When she heard nothing she stepped onto the ground to make her way back to her friends.

Something snatched up a fistful of her long hair and pulled her backwards, shoving her hard up against the side of the building. She cried out and a heavy hand pressed hard over her mouth. This monster was human.

"You got food in there, pretty?" He had a knife that was pressed firmly against her throat.

She could feel her body start to shut down. Trembling violently, she shook her head.

"For your sake I hope you aren't lyin' to me. Be a shame to have to mangle that smooth skin."

Ever so cautiously, she tried to feel for her ax. Her hands were at her sides and she tried to keep eye contact with her attacker so she could reach it. Not knowing what else to do, trying to distract him, she said "We have a little food in there…"

"Now, see." He sighed. "What the hell did I tell you?" He used the tip of the knife as one would use a razor blade and trailed the tip in a straight line down her chest. Tears ran down her face as a thin line of blood bloomed over her pale skin.

She wondered for a brief moment if she was dreaming.

Then came the gun shot. She swore she didn't hear it at all, didn't know the attacker had been shot until blood sprayed her face and the man slumped over, dead.

Rose looked up at her savior. It was Shane, who came running to her. He embraced her shaking body and tried to rub the blood off of her face. She closed her eyes and leaned against him.

"Jesus, Rose. Is that your blood?"

In seconds the others were there. "What the fuck happened?" Daryl demanded. He looked to Shane. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me you heard somethin'?"

Shane fumbled for words. "I…I was closest to the RV and I thought I heard a whimper…didn't want to take any chances of them knowing someone was on to them…"

Shane was still holding onto Rose, who wasn't moving or responding to anything being said. Daryl was weary about Shane's story but did it really matter? Rose was alive. He noticed the blood running down her chest. It wasn't deep, but it was a long cut.

She managed to turn her head and look at Daryl. "Hair…he grabbed me by the hair. Knife on my throat…"

Daryl's face fell. Shane reluctantly let her go and Daryl scooped her up in his arms and carried her inside. Before he closed the door he looked to Rick and Shane. "Make sure he was the only one. Everyone be extra careful. No one does anything alone. Period."

Daryl gingerly cleaned her up and put some clean clothes on her. "Oh, Rose", he said into her neck. "You need a fucking break from…this. My Rose."

She was laying in his lap. "No one gets a break, love. I'm okay. I'm…shocked and frightened. I…god. Thought it was a zombie at first. I…"

Daryl stroked her hair and it made her sit up. The thought was sudden and out of character for her but she knew she wanted it done.

"Daryl?"

"Yeah, doll?"

"I want you to help me cut my hair."

He looked at her, puzzled.

"It could've been a zombie today. My long hair is a hazard; it makes me vulnerable in a way. It'd be harder to grab onto if it were short."

He nodded. "If you're sure…I don't think we have scissors, though."

Rose laughed good-naturedly. "It's the apocalypse. There aren't any spas or salons anymore. It hardly matters anyway. A knife'll do."

Daryl grinned. "I adore you more every day, yano that?"

She blushed. "Ditto, boy."

He shuffled through a bag of weaponry. Pulled out a medium sized knife. He unsheathed it, it looked fairly new.

"Ain't got no mirrors, kid."

"Mirrors. Psh. You can be my mirror."

"What does that mean, exactly?" he laughed.

"Shit, I don't know. But here, I'll go first." She grabbed a chunk of hair and held it out. About six inches up she bent the hair around the knife and began cutting through. It wasn't particularly even of course, but it was kind of the length she was going for. She repeated the process on the other side.

Daryl watched her with adoration and respect.

"Okay, pretty boy. Your turn. Do the back and whatever I missed?"

He took the knife from her. "You know, you could have one of the girls to this...might be better for you."

Rose shrugged. "No, I want you to do it."

He could only smile.

When he was done-and he had truly tried his best-she ran her hands through her hair and could feel the choppiness of it. She shrugged and smiled and tousled her hair about. "I bet it looks sorta badass. Punk rock. Right? Am I right?"

Grinning, he replied. "Oh, yeah. Kinda got that hot Joan Jett thing goin' on. I dig it. But you're still all sweetness and light, and you can't hide it for nothin'. I love that about you."

She kissed him sweetly, then laughed to herself. "There's a mirror in Dale's bathroom."

Daryl shook his head, amused. "Of course there is."

That night Dale offered the RV to Daryl and Rose. Rose graciously declined but Daryl could not, wanting Rose to get a good nights rest in a real bed. He thanked Dale sincerely and the two of them bedded down in the camper.

Daryl locked everything up and crawled in bed with her. "Someday it won't be like this all the time." He said quietly.

She smiled in the dark. "Even if it is, Daryl. I just want to be with you. Its worth it, it really is. We laugh. We find joy in each other. Comfort. We are lucky in this world when you think about it."

He pulled her close against him. "You are beautiful, girl."

He kissed her forehead. It didn't take her long to fall asleep.

Tracing the wound on her chest with the lightest touch, he sighed before kissing her temple.

He wrapped his arms around her securely and in minutes, he too was asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Heya. Just wanted to say its almost 3:30AM and I just finished this chapter and I'm kind of worrying it could be sort of hard to follow or not written as smoothly because I'm super tired. Please let me know if that is the case and I won't write anymore when its super late. BTW-SOOOO excited about WD tomorrow! Any feedback welcome and thank you for reading. **

Rick took a seat next to Shane nonchalantly. He put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "How's it going?"

"You know. It goes." Shane looked thoughtful but not dark or edgy. He looked at Rick and gave him a small smile.

Rick didn't reply right away. Carefully, he said "You seem to be getting along better with Rose lately."

"Guess I am."

"A few people are a little concerned because it seems you go back and forth with your demeanor."

Shane ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Is it a crime to change your mind? I admit it, okay? I was…somewhat wrong about her. Could stand to give her a break."

Rick didn't really know where to go from there. The two of them were sitting by the fire pit and Rose was hanging clothes with Beth some feet away from them-perfect viewing distance. No one does anything alone anymore.

Rose's top was rose red and sleeveless, her jeans were dark. Her choppy, uneven hair looked disheveled but somehow made her feel just a bit more confident.

Rick watched Shane watch her.

"What'd the hell she do to her hair?" Shane asked.

"Her and Daryl cut it…after the guy yesterday she realized it could've been any walker snatching her up like that. Could make a difference if she got into trouble."

"We _ain't_ gonna let her get into trouble."

"We?"

"Yeah, we. Me, Daryl, you, Glenn…all of us. Right?" He looked at Rick.

"I'd always do whatever I could to keep her safe, Shane."

He wrung his hands and bounced his knee. "Good. Yeah. Because…she needs to be taken care of, you know? Its not her fault…I'm trying to get her to where she can take care of herself if need be, but…"

In front of them the two girls were laughing. Rose bent over and tussled her hair while her head was upside down, then flipped it back up and shook it out. Beth smiled. "It gives you just a touch of an edge. I like it."

He continued to watch absentmindedly.

"Do you think she's attractive?" Rick's voice was expertly casual.

Shane made a noise somewhere between a scoff and a chuckle. "Don't you?"

"I see her appeal." Rick said carefully. "Seems to me the more you get to know her, the more fond you become. Then again, that's just like anyone."

Shane chewed on his lip and nodded. "Yeah. But she's not just like anyone."

With that he got up and went into the RV.

Rick remained where he was, somehow thinking too much yet not thinking at all. Lori approached him and took Shane's spot.

"What're you looking at?" she asked.

"Nothing, really. Trying to keep an eye on Shane."

Lori put an arm around Rick's waist. Her voice was quiet. "You know, honey…I do see his behavior can be a bit odd but I…sometimes I think Rose brings it on herself."

Rick looked at Lori, surprised and somewhat disappointed. "And how does she bring it on herself?"

She didn't respond to his question, just said "Why are you so defensive of her?"

"Jesus, Lori. Because she's a damn kid. She doesn't have family. She…she's part of ours now and I just can't understand how so many people have a problem with such a sweet girl."

"Did you ever think maybe she's not that innocent?"

Rick looked her directly in the eyes. "No, Lori. I've never thought that. I think you might be a little paranoid."

Her expression grew cold. "And what reason would I have to be paranoid, rick?"

He threw up his hands. "I'm done here."

"Yes, by all means, Rick. Keep staring at her."

Rose contentedly prepared dinner again that night. It was quiet and comfortably cool. She loved the air blowing on her skin; it made her feel like a part of something bigger, something pure and true. She began absentmindedly humming, didn't take her long to start singing quietly. She was comfortable singing with music playing but since there was no music…her voice was shy and low. She missed music so much.

_LA lights never shine quite as bright as in the movies, still wanna go?_

_ 'Cause somethin' here in the way, in the way that we're constantly moving _

_ reminds you of home_

Beth instantly sat up and looked at Rose, happy to see her singing. They had that in common, that need for music, that comfort. And it happened she knew the song, so she softly joined in.

_When you say love is a simple chemical reaction, can't say I agree_

_ 'Cause my chemicals, yeah, left me a beautiful disaster- still loves all I see_

Beth heard Andrea say "_Great_. Now she's a singer.", but ignored it, refusing to let her ruin the peaceful moment.

When they were finished they were met with applause-mostly. The two girls smiled at each other, then at Maggie, who said "Are you sure you aren't our long lost sister?"

Rose was feeling bashful, moreso when Daryl's eyes met hers. He smiled a puppy dog smile that no one would ever think him capable of.

Lori and Andrea excused themselves, said they didn't have much of an appetite. This made Rose feel awful of course, and the others could tell it affected her.

When most of the group started winding down for bed, Daryl went to give Dale an extra blanket from the RV before settling down for the night-Dale said he was fine and would gladly give it up for another night.

Rose was walking towards the RV when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around and her hand went to her hip, ready to snatch up her ax.

Shane held his hands out. "Woah, little warrior. I'm sorry I startled you. Glad to see you goin' for it, though…"

She blinked. "Uh, its okay. Whats up?" She knew her voice felt slightly strained and unnatural but she couldn't help it.

"I just wanted to say…I hope you don't let them get to you. I know, I know I was one of them but. But. I'm sorry. You aren't and haven't done anything wrong. Okay?"

The sincerity in his voice confused her, as always, but in the end she just wanted to cooperate and keeps things peaceful between as many people as possible.

"Thank you, Shane. Think I'm gonna turn in. Have a good night."

When she got in the RV she locked it, even though she knew Daryl would be in momentarily.


	24. Chapter 24

Rose was in the bathroom splashing some water on her face when Daryl stepped into view-she saw him in the mirror. Smiling, she turned around and patted her face dry with a tattered yellowish green hand towel-she didn't mind its unpleasant aesthetic one bit-she was just thankful that it was clean.

"You ready for bed, doll?" He slid his hands over her shoulders and arms. Her eyes closed and she shuddered slightly. Grinning playfully, she said "Aren't I always?"

He was adorably awkward as he took her hands and led her to bed, flicking the light off on the way. "I never get enough of you" he whispered.

She blushed in the darkness and buried her face in his chest in that shy way of hers. Then she kissed at his collarbone-she always found it incredibly sexy.

Her bashful sweetness only made him want her more. Her pure, genuine personality. It gave him pause, and he tenderly placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her naturally pouty lips.

His voice was soft and pleasantly husky when he spoke. "I want you to know something." He found her eyes in the dark. "I know how things are here…how people are. And I know that there are people here we both care about and we look after and they look after us, but…if it gets to be too much for you, Rose, we can leave."

She could only look at him with love in her eyes.

"You know we'd be okay on our own. You know I'll always take care of you. And I don't know….maybe Maggie and Glenn would decide to come or something, but it doesn't matter. If you want it to be me and you on our own, at any point, we can do it. I always want to know what you want." He kissed her forehead.

"Daryl, I…thank you. And everything you just said goes for you too. Everything goes both ways. And I-"

"I love you."

Rose's eyes widened. And she supposed it shouldn't come as much of a surprise. Of course, she loved him too and had for some time but to finally hear him say it…

"I love you" her voice was full of emotion and hope and she nearly pounced him. And they fell back onto the bed and she kissed him like she'd never kissed anyone before in her life.

When the light of morning broke through the windows Daryl covered their heads with the blanket.

Rose murmured into his neck "Morning, I reject thee!"

Daryl laughed. "You fuckin' adorable nerd girl".

"You fuckin' beautiful, sexy country boy".

They were quiet, then, looking at each other with mirrored adoration.

The peaceful moment was interrupted when someone pounded on their door. Rose quickly pulled her shirt over her head.

Daryl jumped up and opened the door. It was Carl. "We can't find Carol! We heard her screaming!"

Rose grabbed her ax and scooped up her bow, clumsily throwing her arrows over her shoulder.

Daryl checked to make sure she was behind him and bolted out the door. The group was scattered, running in all directions. The yelling had stopped before Rose and Daryl made it out of the RV.

He saw a walker in the distance and ran towards it, taking it down when he got a little closer.

There were two more walkers coming towards them. Rose scanned her surroundings as he shot another one and saw a figure on the ground with a walker closing in.

"Daryl!" Rose yelled and took off towards the person trying feebly to crawl away from the walker.

Rose ran wildly, heart pumping hard, chest aching. Fear started to slow her but she forced it away.

She got closer and realized it was Carol-she had just kicked the walker hard and he fell back a few feet. It gave Rose enough time to catch up to them. The walker was struggling to get its footing and get back at Carol when Rose knocked it down and stomped her foot hard into its chest. Its arm found her leg and she screamed but didn't hesitate to bring the ax down straight through its head. She let out a harsh whimper as she repeated the motion one more time-just in case.

"Rose!" Carol said.

"What happened?! Are you okay? Bitten?" her eyes were wild with adrenaline.

They heard running and turned to see Shane on his way over to them. Rose looked around for Daryl.

Shane ran to Rose. "Are you okay?! I saw you kill it…"

Her face was blank. "Where's Daryl?"

"I-I don't know. I haven't seen him at all, I-"

Rose gritted her teeth. "Take care of Carol" she said, as if the wind had been knocked out of her.

"Where are you goin'?" he demanded.

But Rose was already running away.


	25. Chapter 25

The trees were a mottled blur as she raced back to their site. Almost everyone was outside save for Carol, Shane, Daryl, and Dale.

She was out of breath and her hands were shaking. "Daryl?" she said. "Daryl?!"

Hershel's voice was careful and kind but matter-of-fact. "He was running after you but saw a walker on Dale's trail. He ran into the woods after them."

Her voice was hysterical. "And? And?! What the fuck are we doing standing around here?!"

"Daryl can take care of himself. We shouldn't risk losing track of any more people." Rick replied. "Rose, you _know_ he'll be alright. You know."

"No. No, I absolutely do _not_ know. How can you do this? He'd go after any of you! He went after Dale!"

"I know you're scared and upset, child, but it will be alright." Hershel's voice was genuine but it didn't matter.

She looked at Glenn and Maggie who looked helpless and shameful. None of this made any sense to her. It was another day that felt like a complete nightmare. Why couldn't she get through to any of them?

Shane was carrying Carol upon their return. Everyone's eyes asking them-is she bit? Shane shook his head. "Think her leg might be broken." He sat her down gently next to where Hershel was standing.

Rose shook her head. "I will go by myself. If you all refuse to go after him, I'll fucking do it. And don't even try to stop me."

Shane looked confused. "What the hell is goin' on?"

They filled Shane in and Rose went to the RV. She punched the wall and yelled in frustration, startling herself-she never felt anger like this before.

She put on a heavy sweater, swapped her shoes for boots. Decided to leave her bow-her amateur shooting would surely be in vain and…she paused just for a moment to realize that she took down that walker with ease and speed. Something inside her was extinguished and she went into survival, and protection mode. She balled her hands into fists, then went into the back and grabbed a couple of knives which she tucked securely into her boots.

When she stepped outside, closing the door behind her with haste, Andrea spoke up. "You know, we aren't going after Dale either. Do you understand? This was a group decision."

"Yeah, because you think Daryl will bring him back! And I don't give a fuck what you say Andrea-if you cared about Dale as much as you say you do, you'd be out there right now."

Andrea scowled and took a step forward and Glenn put his hand on her chest. "Just stop, Andrea. Just shut up."

Rick approached Rose and actually knelt down and held his hands out. Lori glared at the gesture. "Honey. You have every right to be angry at us-at me. And I'm sorry-"

"He's your best damn man! You're just going to give him up? What the hell is wrong with you? If nothing else-"

"Exactly. He's one of our best men. That is how I know he'll be back. But you can't go after him, Rose. Please. You…you aren't ready. Going alone? Please don't."

"You might be able to keep them here. Or they simply don't want or give a damn to go. But you can't keep _me_ here." She looked at Maggie and Glenn and Beth with a softer expression. Hershel. They're all family. Rick…if his excuse is that Daryl will be okay, then he'd be okay too. Finally, she looked at Shane. It was a quick glance before turning away from them. She'd be better off alone than with him. Being an unstable wild card is all he could give her.

"Maybe I'll see you around", Rose said, voice cracking. She walked away clenching her jaw, determined and afraid and fearless all at once. "No Daryl, no me" she whispered to herself.

Andrea's voice carried. "Let her go. She just wants to be a martyr."

Seconds later Rose felt strong hands on her shoulders. It was Rick.

"I can't let you go. It isn't an option. _Daryl_ wouldn't want that. And _I_…I just can't."

She crumbled. She tried so hard to be strong and steady and fearless. But something in Rick's voice and the look on his face and she wilted like a flower. Slowly resting on her knees, with tears in her eyes, she begged him.

"Please…please. Go with me, or I'll go alone but please. Help me or let me go. I can't…I don't know how to do this. _Rick_."

Shane was walking their way but Rick turned around and gestured for him to stay where he was. He couldn't imagine Shane making _anything _better.

Unable to respond and not knowing what else to do (something about this girl was just _pleading_ to be held), Rick pulled her into his lap and was taken aback by how small and fragile she felt. Pale skin, shaking limbs-felt like she could break. The strange thing about it was she wasn't all that little. She was tall, strong legs, certainly not a waif like Lori…

She clung to him. "He's all I have, Rick. He's what I _need_."

He rocked her for a while, feeling everyone's eyes on his back. It didn't matter. For him, it was about trying, _attempting_ to do what's right-even if you aren't entirely sure what that is. He felt protective of Rose, would protect her like Carl…and there was something else there he couldn't explain or understand. It was good natured and honest but perplexing. She really did have this way about her that made you gravitate towards her, in whatever way that may be.

He held her with strong arms, whispering. "I can't let you go, sweetheart. I'm sorry."

She broke into sobs.

And a voice came from behind Rick. It was self-assured and solid.

"I'm going with you."

With no other options and desperation threatening to destroy her, she kissed Rick's cheek.

Then she took Shane's outstretched hand and stood up.


	26. Chapter 26

Rick looked back and forth between the two of them in disbelief.

"Shane, what are you doing? We had an agreement."

"Just because I didn't protest doesn't mean I agreed to anything. She's right-he's one of our best." He looked Rose over. "And look at this poor thing…how can you rob her of this critical choice?"

She looked at Shane with her eyebrows raised. She knew it didn't matter what he said or how he treated her-she could never trust him. But she'd do anything to find Daryl. And if Rick was really that worried then he would offer to go instead.

Rick took a step towards Shane. "I don't know what you're trying to pull he-"

"I ain't tryin' to pull anything, brother." He patted Rick's shoulder good-naturedly.

"We're wasting time." Rose said quietly.

"That we are." Shane replied, and with that, the two walked further into the field.

When they first started traveling Rose had thought of a few things to ensure that (hopefully) nothing got out of hand. She would be perfectly pleasant and grateful to Shane, converse when he talked to her, and just try to keep her shit together in general so that he didn't catch her in a moment of weakness. She prayed to a God she didn't really believe existed that Shane would keep his "crazy" under wraps.

Daryl had been slowly teaching Rose things-little safety tips here and there, pointers with her bow and the like- but they hadn't had much down time recently and he never got to tracking. Shane was completely strong and competent in combat and weapons, but he wasn't a tracker like Daryl and this left her feeling terrified and drained.

They were walking for a while when she suddenly stopped. Shane had gotten some feet ahead before he realized she wasn't directly behind him. When his eyes found her she was just staring at the ground, completely still.

He backtracked and looked at her carefully. When she didn't look up he lifted her chin. If she hadn't been in such a daze she would've noticed that Shane himself looked fragile in that moment. She almost would've felt bad for him. Almost. Possibly. It was her innocence and kindness-and foolishness.

His feelings were crossing paths in a way they shouldn't have been, not for him anyway. He was a man that knew what he wanted and more often than not didn't care how he got it. But he found himself conflicted-wanting to sabotage the task at hand and hoping they find Daryl at the same time-because he didn't want Rose to be devastated.

He brushed a stray strand of hair from Rose's face and swallowed hard. No, she would be fine. He would be just as good for her as Daryl ever was.

His voice was gentle. "Hey, Rose. I need you to come back to me, darlin', okay?"

Her only response was to meet his gaze.

"Listen, we need to find _Daryl_, remember? We are _going_ to find him, but you have to come back to me."

He took in a breath and put one arm around her and hugged her to him. Thought of the way Rick had comforted her and was jealous of even that. If _he_ had done that, they'd all be at his throat. It made him bitter and angry. His free hand twitched.

Rose smelled earthy and slightly sweet, and he breathed her in to distract himself from rage. He pressed his face into her neck and that finally snapped her back to their present reality

She let it happen already. Stammering, she took a step back from him. "I-I'm sorry, I am…I'm fine. Now. Thank you."

"Ain't got nothin' to be sorry for, girl."

"I don't know what to do, Shane. Which direction? Do we just keep walking? Do we call out? I don't care if we attract walkers. We have to find him, Shane."

"They couldn't have gotten far, we should-"  
"Then where are they? Why haven't we found them yet?!" her voice was frantic. "Daryl! Daryl!"

Shane covered her mouth. _He_ didn't know how to do this, either. Though, he had something a bit different in mind. He kept his hand over her mouth.

"We have to think about this, Rose"

She had already wasted time spacing out and she was letting Shane run the show and she had to put an end to that _now_.

She loathed herself for it, but she had to give him a reason to cooperate with her. Looking into his eyes, she put a gentle hand on the back of his neck. "Thank you so much, Shane for coming with me. But I'm so scared and the more time that passes the more panicked I become. I can only do what my gut tells me is best at this point. Its okay if you want to go back."

He didn't have a chance to respond, because she was running. It was what she did best-she may as well do it now. And enough of being cautious. Enough of so many things.

Shane did indeed follow behind her, she could hear him. She could be naïve and make poor choices a lot of the time but every now and then she guessed right, and she didn't think he'd leave her if she took the lead.

Her desperate voice carried as she called for Daryl and Dale.

"Dammit, girl." Shane said, following behind her.

Everything around her was the same color. The dirt on the ground, the bare trees, the bleak sky. Her legs trembled and her temples pulsed. This would not be it. She would not leave the forest without him.

Finally, she saw something that made her stop running. Red. Red that stood out amongst all of the colorless surroundings as if it were alive.

A hand print on a tree, right at eye level from where she was standing. She thought she was imagining things at first but Shane stood next to her and looked at it, too.

Drops…gobs of blood on the ground. They lead the two in a different direction. It took all of Rose's strength to keep it together as she traced the trail of gore.

Shane said a few things in vain on the way. Maybe they should go and get back up. Maybe this was a setup. It was utter, ridiculous bullshit that he would instantly scoff at if someone had suggested it to him. Rose was thankful he was off his game.

So much blood. The sight of it made her heart sink and her stomach lurch. Every few steps she'd close her eyes and breathe deep.

They seemed to see each other at the same time. She opened her eyes and saw his silhouette, thought she was hallucinating in her increasing instability.

"Daryl!"

The distance was closed between them almost instantly, and they crashed into each other. Rose let her composure fall away. "Oh my god, Daryl." She was sobbing. "I was so _scared_, damn you!" she was shocked when she felt her hands curl into fists. She hit his chest a few times, not hard but wildly, then clung to him. "Remember? Remember we don't leave…we don't leave…"

Daryl did the best he could to comfort her and hated himself for putting her through this. "I know. Sweetness, I know. I'm sorry." His forehead was against hers and he looked into her glistening eyes. "I didn't realize how quickly we had gotten away from each other. And Dale-"

"I thought I lost you. Daryl. I thought you were _gone_."

He realized she couldn't take much more before she'd break. She hadn't gotten a chance to rest in days.

He noticed dried blood on her neck and shirt. "What happened…?"

She didn't notice the blood on him.

Or that Shane was kneeling next to Dale, and had found the source of their vivid crimson trail.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello! So I've been sad because I'm getting closer to the end of this story and I am not ready to let go of Rose and Daryl and what they've become to the group...**

**Today I think I've found a solution to that, a way to continue their journey (and do it solidly and in a way that makes sense), and I'm pretty excited about it. So when this comes to a close, another will be started. It will be written in a way that anyone can read it-but those that have read this one will feel the next story enhanced, if that makes sense. I hope that you guys will continue to enjoy this story and will enjoy the next one as well. I'm excited to share it with you. **

**As always, thanks for your support, and the more feedback you give me, the more I can improve so it will be better for you. :) **

**Peace, love, and Daryl. **

Daryl and Rose laid in the RV in darkness and tried not to think about the day's happenings.

When Rose finally noticed Dale in the woods she'd covered her mouth and turned away. Pressing hard into Daryl, she tried to shield herself from the loss. Tears fell around his collarbone.

Even Shane looked solemn. He stood next to Daryl with one hand on his hip and the other cupping his chin.

Dale's throat had been ripped out. When she first saw him she had to shake an image of her brother away. As she leaned on Daryl, she was crying for both of them.

Shane figured they would leave him-do the best they could to 'bury' him out there but it was too far out to take him home.

Rose wasn't having it. Her chest heaved and she shook her head with her arms crossed before saying that it wasn't an option. He deserved a proper burial and for his friends to say goodbye. Daryl didn't argue-knew she was right. In fact, he was hiding out a bit when Shane and Rose found them because he was trying to think of how to get him home and cover his own ass at the same time.

"We gonna carry him all the way home, guys?" Shane asked.

"Yes" Rose said. "I'll help."

"You cover us, we will carry him" Daryl agreed.

They rested for a bit-mostly for Rose. She talked herself up in her head, tried to draw some strength.

Daryl watched her worriedly. "Are you sure you can do this?"

She squeezed his hand hard and looked at him with determined eyes. "I absolutely can."

And so they made their way home-slowly-with Rose at Dale's feet. She panicked when they encountered a few walkers but Shane took them out fairly quickly.

They stopped when they needed to, to rest and for Rose to wipe tears from her eyes. Both men couldn't help but look at her with respect. Shane chewed on his lip and was hit with pangs of jealousy as he thought about just how much she was worthy of him.

When they made it out of the woods, Glenn was the first to see the solemn three walking towards camp. He yelled to the rest of the group and ran to meet them.

"Oh, no. Oh, God…" he put his hands on his head. "Put him down?" he asked, a few tears running over his cheeks. He knelt beside him, and Rose did the same. Daryl and Shane gave Glenn a minute before the two of them carried Dale the rest of the way.

Rose reached out to Glenn and they held each other.

"You carried him all that way, Rose?"

She sniffled loudly and wiped her face with the back of her hand. "Of course."

Glenn looked at her with a shameful expression on his face. "I am so sorry that I didn't-"

"Shh. Don't. Its okay. You had reasons-you didn't just refuse and not want to help."

They rested against each other silently before Glenn put a hand on her chest. "You are so brave and kind and so much stronger than you know" he said.

She shook her head and mustered up a small smile for him. "And so are you, boy"

That was the last thing she remembered clearly. Going back to the group and seeing everyone mourn and cry-it was fuzzy in her mind. She had begun to mentally and emotionally check out. The boys insisted she sit out as they buried Dale, and Maggie stayed with her, their arms looped together, heads resting against each other.

Rick decided that Daryl and Rose would inherit the RV. Of course, some people had a problem with this but that argument was extinguished quickly by Rick, Maggie, Glenn, Hershel, even Shane.

As they basically said it was the end of discussion, Carol had walked up to Daryl and Rose and kissed them both on the cheek. Rose smiled kindly at her and nodded.

She was crying again. Silently, but Daryl felt the moisture on her skin. She sounded so small when she spoke.

"You know…I think maybe Dale would have wanted us to have the RV. He was always concerned about me and my nightmares and…" her voice broke off.

Daryl wiped a few stray tears from her face with his thumb.

"I mean, its still everyone's, you know? But I just…I mean, I thanked him but I don't know if I-"

"Shh, baby…he knew. And he saw your innocence and kindness and wanted to try to shield you from…" he trailed off as well before saying evenly "We won't be separated again."

She nodded against him.

"I believe you", she said.


	28. Chapter 28

The next two days were (thankfully) uneventful. Daryl had promised Rose some down time and he delivered-they barely left the RV.

Daryl kindly asked everyone to let them be for a while, unless of course they were needed. He also let Rick know that after they had a few days down they'd be going on a run for some things.

Together, they shut out the world. Took turns telling stories. It was the first time Rose heard anything about Daryl's brother…he went missing some time before she came into the picture. It seemed only natural for Daryl to open up to her, and it felt like being cleansed in a way. He knew that Rose would never judge him, regardless of his past or his…family. She saw something in him that no one else ever could, to the point that he couldn't tell if it was always there or just something she made bloom in him.

Rose talked about her father and brother. Daryl comforted her when she cried and she slowly realized it was comforting to recall those memories. If she would ever heal from the loss of her family, it'd be with Daryl by her side.

They goofed off together, played a couple of board games, slept. Rose relished the extra sleep.

Sometimes Daryl would just watch her rest and let himself completely relax. She made him feel peaceful and needed and loved. So many things he's never known before.

They snuck off on the second day to practice with the bow. Rose was improving but still somewhat awkward with it. She quickly noticed when it was just the two of them she didn't feel an ounce of insecurity. She was absolutely, utterly comfortable around him. "Someday, I'll be a badass like you" she said matter-of-factly.

He laughed and tackled her to the ground. "I don't doubt it, my little apprentice."

She giggled and lifted her head to kiss him, then admired his oceanic blue eyes.

Daryl kissed the tip of her nose. "You curious thing, you always seem like you're looking for somethin' when you look at me like that."

She shook her head seriously. "Its never that". She ran a hand through his hair. "I've absolutely found what I'm looking for."

Shane watched them from a distance. Watched them laugh and kiss and play. Bit his lip until he drew blood, the metallic taste of it distracting him only momentarily.

Maggie was folding some laundry when she noticed him watching her friends. She finished and went inside to find Rick, Carl, and Sophia having a playful conversation. It made her smile-walking in on moments like that. She waited for a break so as to not interrupt.

Rick acknowledged her with a gentle smile.

"I just wanted to say count me in for the run tomorrow."

He nodded respectfully. "Thanks. Yeah…always need to cushion our food supply and Daryl and Rose want more blankets for everyone, if we should be so lucky."

"You never know. So, who all is going?"

"Not sure at the moment. I was going to but Lori hasn't been feeling well today, and then Shane offered to go so its up in the air."

_I'm sure he did_, Maggie thought. "Well, Shane's been out on the last couple of runs, hasn't he? Glenn is happy to go, too. The four of us can cover it."

Rick smiled. "We'll figure it out."

That night, Rose had another nightmare.

She was the victim this time, and Daryl the one that found her.

She wore a flowy, silver dress that nearly matched the color of her skin in the moonlight. Daryl called to her and she wanted to go to him but couldn't move, and when he found her, her skin and dress were so saturated with blood that you couldn't tell where it was coming from.

In the waking world, she whimpered and clutched at Daryl with trembling hands. He shook her awake and pulled her close. "A nightmare, baby. I've got you."

It took her a minute to relax the muscles in her hands. Her breath caught in her throat and she said "it was you and me, Daryl."

He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her.

"Silly, pretty girl", he said softly. "You know I ain't _ever_ gonna let that happen."


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay, friends. This is the second to last chapter of this story. I honestly didn't expect to get this much feedback and support with my first story on this site and I'm really thankful. Now more than ever, please review-I want my next story to be much improved and your feedback helps me grow. Much love. **

Maggie stood with an arm on her hip trying to mask her irritation. By the time she had gotten up the next morning, Shane had already secured his place on their run.

She'd walked past him and he smiled coolly at her as he lifted a bag of weapons into the truck.

Maggie found Rick to tell him that she and Glenn were still coming along, and to her surprise she didn't meet any argument. Rick and Shane had already discussed that this was a big run, and they should have a larger group than usual on the task-especially with the rooky going along.

She couldn't hide her distaste on his last comment. Rick shifted his weight a little uncomfortably.

"You know I didn't mean anything by that, Maggie. I adore her."

"You do, huh? Maybe her and Daryl should sit this one out, then. They've been through so much and-"

"I already suggested that to them, even though a lot of the group didn't want me to-Daryl is the best at…several things. But there is no Daryl without Rose and she wanted the experience and to help out. What could I say?"

Maggie shook her head worriedly, and Rick took note.

"What exactly is it you're afraid of?" he asked gently.

She crossed her arms. "I don't know. Any number of things. You know exactly what I'm worried about."

"Anything besides walkers and the general dangers of travel these days?" He looked at her expectantly.

Sighing, she replied. "Yeah. Shane. He's a creep and you know it."

Rick returned her sigh. "I'm aware he has a thing for Rose…but he's not going to harm her, you know? He's a good man for today's job, and I'm thankful he offered to go in my absence-Lori is still sick."

Maggie wondered just how "sick" she actually was.

"Well, the three of us will be watching him" she said, trying not to sound too bitter.

Rick nodded. "Glad to hear it-certainly won't hurt anything."

The five of them decided that Shane, Maggie, and Glenn would take the truck-they could load it up with goods, and Daryl and Rose would go on the bike.

The two of them had a private conversation about this and how comfortable Rose was with going on the bike. She smiled softly and cocked her head to one side. "I think I'm ready. I think I trust you" she winked at him and he pounced her and nuzzled his face into her neck. "Alright, kid. Hold on to me and you'll be fine."

She beamed. "I'm quite good at that."

They finished gathering their gear and had a meeting of the minds before they got into their vehicles.

Maggie mentioned she saw a couple of houses on their way to the Pharmacy the other week while they were still in the country-those would be a couple of good places to start.

Daryl had Rose sit on the bike for a minute. Showed her where to most comfortably put her feet, and tested out different ways she could hold onto him that made her feel safest. They also did a quick trial run before they actually took off-which went well.

"I feel so much more comfortable than I thought I would!" she exclaimed happily.

Daryl ruffled her unruly hair. "You look like a wood sprite or somethin'."

She grinned brightly. "Really?! That's one of the best compliments I've ever gotten!"

He laughed and kissed her sweetly.

Andrea heard this exchange and it made her sick to her stomach. She was so glad she wasn't asked to go along today.

The small group got on the road, the truck leading the way. Rose held on to Daryl tightly and rested her face against his back. The air whipping around her made her feel light and carefree.

Their first stop appeared to be an old farmhouse. It was a somewhat sad sight to see, with its chipping paint and broken windows. Splintered steps. The yard contained several tires, rusty (and empty) gas cans, and…lawn gnomes. Rose raised an eyebrow at this and Daryl laughed, shrugging his broad shoulders.

They checked around the outside of the house and wondered if much of anything inside would be of any use to them.

Shane went in first. The house seemed to be clear.

Daryl and Rose went upstairs to search the bedrooms and bathroom. The bathroom cabinets had several bars of soap, a couple bottles of shampoo, razors, a couple of rolls of toilet paper, and a stack of clean towels. "Fantastic!" Rose gushed when she saw the linens.

Both beds in the bedrooms were made up perfectly. They smiled at each other and started stripping them excitedly. They came downstairs with their arms piled high with blankets and pillows.

"Score!" Glenn said, giving Rose a hi-five.

Shane didn't look amused and didn't say anything either. Maggie had watched his grumpy demeanor surface as they cleaned out the kitchen cabinets.

They weren't so lucky in the food department-a few random canned goods and some flour. But it was something, and they still had at least one more place to go.

The kitchen also contained a drawer full of dish towels, silverware-including knives, and two water pitchers.

The five of them loaded the truck, piling the cans on top of the sheets so they wouldn't blow away. In all, they made out with two sheet sets, two blankets, two comforters, six towels and _eight_ pillows.

"Not too _shabby_", Rose nudged Daryl and Glenn, who were closest to her. They looked confused. "Yano, shabby…like shabby-chic? The style of the-"

"I gotcha" Maggie said, laughing. "You cute little nerd."

The next house was considerably further out and more secluded than the first. The weeds and grass leading up to it were knee-high, and the trees that usually comforted Rose so much made her uneasy in this place.

Rose frowned. "Something feels…off ", she said to Daryl.

He squeezed her leg. "Nah, its fine. We'll be extra cautious though, okay?"

She nodded and took his hand.

The door was locked, which gave them pause. They made their way around the house together looking in all of the windows and didn't see any sign of life.

Back on the porch, Shane was ready to break the window when Rose reached out and lifted it up-it smoothly opened and she pushed it to the top, where it held nicely.

Shane snorted. "Well, ladies first".

Daryl gave Shane a look. "I don't think so". He stuck his head inside and looked around again before climbing in. Once inside, he listened for a moment and took note of his surroundings before reaching his hand out to Rose.


	30. Chapter 30

**Okay, so we've reached the end. I would love it if you reviewed any and all of my story. Things I need to improve on, stuff you liked, stuff you didn't. Was there anything you'd like to see *more* of? If so, let me know. I appreciate your time tremendously. Thank you. **

The house had food and plenty of it. They couldn't believe how stocked the cupboards were, and that no one had ransacked the place by now-them included.

Canned vegetables, fruit, jerky-store bought and homemade on all counts. Nuts and dried beans, cans of tuna, a plethora of spices, powdered milk, alcohol…everything.

Everyone took a round to the truck and it seemed like that hadn't even made a dent in it.

"Its like fucking Christmas!" Glenn exclaimed.

"Better than Christmas" Rose replied "….and _nothing_ is better than Christmas".

They all smiled, even Shane, but not until Daryl looked over at him.

They began emptying more cabinets when Daryl heard an all too familiar noise.

"Shh", he whispered, putting a finger to his lips.

Everyone turned to face him and followed his eyes to the back window. Walkers, several of them, stumbling and groaning as they made their way toward the house.

Daryl ran to the other windows. Glenn saw Rose's hands start to shake and he took them in his. "We're gonna be okay, Rose. I promise."

Maggie took stock of the ammo she had with her. Shane stood there, dazed. Daryl ran back into the kitchen and stated in a rushed voice "If we're goin' we gotta go now!"

One last look out of the back window. There were more of them. "Can we take them if we have to?" Glenn asked.

"I think so." Daryl replied, and looked at Rose, who was utterly terrified. He reworded his statement. "We're good. _We've got this_. Rose, just stay behind me. You know how to take them down. We can handle this. "

Shane still hadn't moved.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, man? We have to _go_." Daryl said angrily.

They quickly fled to the front of the house, Shane wandered after them, shaking his head at himself. Glenn went out the window first.

As the others exited, they were amazed to find a good bit of the walkers seemed to think they were stuck along the sides of the porch. Their arms reached desperately through the old Victorian posts. They smashed their faces between the slots, some of their skin sloughing away in the process. Their endless groans grew louder and more distraught.

Glenn started shooting between the posts, as did Maggie. The walkers fell one by one.

"Daryl! You two get to the bike, then you can lay some cover for us!"

Shane had taken out a couple of walkers but it was obvious he wasn't himself. Daryl shot the ones in the front yard to make the path clear for him and Rose.

Glenn and Maggie had taken care of all the walkers crowding the porch. Daryl took Rose's hand and they started down the steps, with Shane close behind them.

A few stray walkers had appeared on the lawn and Glenn and Maggie remained on the porch to take them out as their friends ran to the vehicles.

A foot jutted out in front of Rose mid-run and she went down hard, crying out in pain and confusion.

Daryl whipped around and saw her on the ground, a walker reaching for her. Daryl shot with his bow and Glenn shot his gun, nailing it at the same time. Daryl looked around them, then grabbed Rose and swiftly got her to her feet, clutching her.

Two walkers left. Maggie wasted them in seconds, angrily.

At some point in the chaos, Shane had turned around to help Rose. Only he didn't.

For a second Maggie couldn't get the words out-but only for a second.

"Shane tripped her!"

Everyone looked at him, wide-eyed and fierce. Everyone but Rose, who was cowering in Daryl's chest.

Shane held his hands up. "Are you fucking crazy?! What are you pulling, you crazy bitch!"

Daryl was on him in seconds. Pushed him into the porch with incredible force. It knocked the breath out of Shane and he tried to scramble up before Daryl reached him again. He failed, and Daryl slammed his hand into his neck and then upwards, bashing his head against the post.

Glenn saw Shane try to reach for his gun. Without thinking, he reached down through the slots and grabbed Shane's arms, pulling them backwards. Shane gasped for air as his head spun, howled in pain. Glenn didn't loosen his grip.

Blood poured from Shane's nose. Daryl hit him blow after blow.

"_You fucking sonofabitch_!" Daryl roared.

Somehow Shane was still conscious. He spit out a tooth and a wad of blood and looked Daryl straight in the face. He could barely talk or breathe, but he managed one thing in a garbled, drowning voice.

"If I couldn't have her, I wanted to take her away from you. _You_ feel _my_ pain."

Daryl seethed. He slammed his head into the porch again, then reached down for Shane's gun.

"Don't worry, you fucking piece of shit. You ain't gonna feel no more pain."

He raised the gun to his temple. Rose looked away, Glenn and Maggie did not.

Shane laughed deliriously and coughed up blood. "She gonna end up dead anyway."

Daryl pulled the trigger.

Rose was crumpled up in the grass. No one moved. Daryl stood, breathing heavy, and dropped the gun on the ground. His body surged with adrenaline, hands shaking at his sides.

Maggie was just about to go to Rose when Daryl turned around and walked over to her. The look in his eyes was unreadable as he knelt next to her. She picked her head up and silently crawled onto his lap. And he stroked her hair, hands still trembling. And they didn't say anything at all.

Glenn and Maggie sat on the porch steps and watched them. She reached for Glenn's hand and he took it, pulling her closer to him. He lovingly kissed her temple.

When the sun started to go down, the couple left the porch. They needed to get back.

Daryl's eyes met Glenn's with trust and appreciation. Glenn nodded evenly.

"What are we going to tell the others?" Maggie asked.

"The truth", Daryl and Glenn replied in unison.

Daryl helped Rose up.

The goods were rearranged and the motorcycle was loaded into the back of the truck. The four of them drove back to camp together. Glenn driving, Maggie in the middle, and Rose on Daryl's lap.


	31. Story Update

Hiya!

So...I've been thinking, and I suppose it doesn't really matter, but-would you guys like to see Complications continue from where it is now or should I just move on to the next story?

If I get enough feedback that says to continue it from where it is now, I'll do it, if not I'll go with the original plan-where Complications is now completed and the next story will begin set later down the road with Rose and Daryl still the main characters.

Just thought I'd throw the option out there.

Of course, please let me know what you thought of the story overall. Reviews make me so happy. :) And suggestions are always welcome also! Is there someone you'd like to see more of? Less?

What did you think of the ending-if it remains the ending, that is?

What do you think of my writing? What can I improve on?

It is such an awesome feeling when someone takes the time to read what you've written. Again, thank you so much!


End file.
